Sons, Mothers, and Maybe Brothers
by Aduro
Summary: Caleb's having nightmares, and it's probably Covenant related. As if he didn't have enough to deal with, Reid's staying at his place, being a complete nuisance. Maybe they'll both learn from this, keyword: maybe. Rated for Reid's lang. and future violence
1. Nightmares and Day Terrors

Disclaimer: Don't own them…(sigh).

Well, this is the third in the Unexpected Visitor series. I was going to tag on the second to the first, but I didn't want to lose my reviews (because I love them so), so I didn't, even though the second one is kinda short. Oh well, this one is longer. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid woke up to screaming. Not an 'I'm in pain' scream, but a terrified, 'holy fuck, I'm going to die' scream.

He was out of his bed in an instant, easily finding his way out to the hall by the light of the moon that shone through the curtains. The scream stopped, but that didn't deter Reid from bursting into Caleb's room and picking out the shadowy figure of the oldest Ipswich sitting up in bed. He could hear the harsh gasps for air even though he could tell that Caleb was trying to calm himself, to make it appear as if nothing was wrong.

"Caleb? Are you okay?" he asked, wondering if he should step closer, or back away. He wasn't good with the whole 'comfort' thing.

"I'm fine," said Caleb. His voice was somewhat hoarse.

"Bad dream?" asked Reid, and then mentally swore at himself. Of course it was a bad dream.

"Yeah," said Caleb.

"What was it about?"

A pause. Reid shifted in the silence.

"Sometimes it helps if you talk about it," he said, repeating what his grandmother had told him when he was little.

Caleb sat back in bed. Reid could see him run a hand through his hair.

"Do you want me to call Pogue?" asked Reid, wondering if that was a better option than talking to him. He wasn't really offended; he knew that Pogue and Caleb got along just like he and Tyler did.

"No."

"Oh."

Another silence. Reid hated the silence.

"Was it a vision?"

"I don't know."

"Was it just a bad dream?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what happened?"

"I said 'I don't know' Reid!"

That was a shout and Reid jumped a bit, backing up before his anger flared, as it usually did.

"Well fuck me for showing concern," he said.

He turned to go but then Caleb spoke and he stopped, facing the boy once again.

"Reid – don't, I…," Caleb trailed off, before sighing and starting again. "I can't remember. I was…I don't know, but something was coming and when it came, everything just…stopped, or maybe died, I don't know."

"Did you see what it was? The thing that was coming?"

Caleb made a sound of frustration. "I did. I know I saw it, and it had me and it was cold and-and _wrong_ somehow, but I can't see it now."

"Do you think it's covenant related?"

"Yeah, probably. I'll take a look tomorrow. Go back to bed; we've got school in the morning."

Reid knew when he was dismissed, but this time he obeyed, shutting the door quietly behind him. He went back to bed and had a good night's sleep. It was apparent, in the morning, that Caleb hadn't.

"You look like shit," Reid greeted the older boy.

Usually Caleb was up before him, making breakfast or at least setting out coffee, but when Reid had gone down, Caleb was no where to be seen. He had half-way expected that and so he had started the coffee and set out cereal and a few other various pastries he had found in the pantry.

"Thank you," said Caleb, rolling his eyes slightly.

Oh, yes, Caleb hadn't gotten a good night's sleep at all. Reid wondered what would happen if he were to aggravate a sleep-deprived Caleb and then discovered that he didn't have a clue. It made him rather curious.

He watched Caleb carefully as the other boy poured a cup of coffee and drank it black. He always put cream in his coffee and this was different.

"So, I was thinking about that dream you had," said Reid, pretending to be casual about it all, but actually studying the other boy.

Caleb grunted.

"Do you want to hear my theory or not?" asked Reid.

"Will you take 'no' for an answer?" asked Caleb.

"No," said Reid.

Caleb made a 'go ahead then' gesture and sat at the table, staring at his coffee mug as if to make sure it didn't decide to get up and run away.

"I think that you dreamed of getting it on with another guy," said Reid. "And then you found out that you liked it. Hence, the scream."

Caleb didn't respond. It was actually disappointing.

"Hey, Danvers, did you hear what I said?" asked Reid.

"Yes, Reid, I did. And no, it wasn't about me getting it on with a guy. I leave those dreams for you."

Well, cranky Caleb equaled no fun. Reid shrugged; there were other ways of getting on Caleb's nerves. He narrowed his eyes at the tensed muscles of the older boy and decided to change his plan. Caleb needed to let loose and Reid had been rather restless as of late.

Normally, when Reid got restless, he would go to Nicky's and find a fight. He vaguely wondered if Caleb would like to join him, but he shook his head at the idea; Caleb didn't fight for the sake of fighting. Reid decided that he would have to work on Caleb to get him frustrated, or angry enough to fight. Maybe he should use in public, not being seen of course, but then he disposed of that idea. Caleb would only worry about him then, and he didn't need anything else to worry about. Reid decided on holding off on the fight idea until he could think of something to anger Caleb with. For now, he would just be nice and give Caleb a break.

Apparently they didn't have the same idea of being 'nice'.

"Damn it, Reid, it's seven thirty. Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"You looked stressed. I thought it would be best to let you relax a bit."

"Relaxing does not equal being late for school!"

"Danvers, chill. It takes ten minutes to get to school."

"But we were supposed to be there already!"

"So, you're ten minutes late. Big deal. It's not like you make a habit of being late, in fact, you never have been late before so it's not like they're going to give you detention."

"I don't make a habit of being late, because unlike you, I actually want to learn at school so that I can do something with my life."

"I do stuff with my life," Reid protested.

"Like getting drunk and listening to shitty music?"

"I don't make a habit of it," said Reid. "I was just having a good time. You just need to cut back a bit. You could even skip a day if you felt like it."

"But I can't. I've got my hard classes today and you knew what time it was and you didn't tell me!"

"You can read a clock by yourself, can't you, Danvers?" asked Reid, derision creeping into his voice.

"It's called being helpful. Apparently that's something you can't be."

"I was trying to help. I thought that you could use a break, that's all."

"I have a presentation to give today. One that I'm late for thanks to your idea of helpfulness. In _history_."

"…oh."

Mr. Rollins taught history and he could be, no, he _was_, really anal.

"Yeah, 'oh'," said Caleb sarcastically. "Are you ready at least?"

"Yeah, I'm good," said Reid.

"Then _come_ _on_."

It was funny. Whenever Reid was in a bad mood, everyone seemed to be in a really good mood, but when Caleb was in a bad mood, so was everyone else.

Reid got yelled at twice for talking during Math, was given a detention for not turning in his English assignment, and then he got a test back in Physics that he failed and the teacher threatened to kick him out of the class if he didn't start trying. Reid didn't know how Professor Simmons knew he wasn't trying. Simmons had then made him take off his gloves as they weren't part of the school uniform.

Even the lunch ladies were in a bad mood.

Caleb's mood hadn't improved either. Apparently he had detention for being late to history and had received ten points off his otherwise perfect presentation. Reid could understand the bad mood he supposed, even if he personally didn't care that much about school work.

"Oh, come on," he whispered to Caleb during detention in the library. "You can just do extra credit to keep up your straight A average. It's not the end of the world."

"Mr. Danvers and Mr. Garwin, cease your talking this instant or I will see you here tomorrow as well," hissed the librarian.

"Tomorrow's a Saturday," said Reid.

"Very well, Mr. Garwin, you and Mr. Danvers will be here Monday afternoon as well."

Caleb glared at him and Reid shrugged. It wasn't his fault Caleb had another detention; Ms. Hodges was just in a bad mood.

"I cannot believe you," Caleb raged once they were in the parking lot.

Oh, yeah, another reason Caleb was mad. Because he was late to school, he had to park way out in the boondocks because someone took his parking place.

"What the hell did I do?" asked Reid.

"Number one, letting me be late for school."

"Oh, come on. You can read a clock, Danvers. Don't go blaming that on me."

"But you knew that it was time to go and you didn't say anything."

"I told you already. I thought that maybe you needed a break, that's all."

"You got me a detention. Two of them! I was supposed to go out with Sarah after school today and then we decided to wait until Monday because of the detention to day. I guess I have to cancel that as well now."

"You see each other everyday," said Reid. "I doubt your relationship is going to suffer any."

"Like you would know Mr. 'I only go out to get laid'."

"Hey," said Reid. "That is not true."

"Name one girl that you didn't sleep with after the first date. Name one girl that you stayed with for longer than one month."

"Theresa," said Reid promptly. He had really liked her.

"Isn't that the girl that cheated on you? She was the smart one, cheating on you before you could cheat on her."

Reid glared. "Shut the hell up, Danvers!"

"Or what?" asked Caleb, turning to face him. "I'm ascended now. You can't touch me."

Oh yes, Caleb was just itching for a fight, even if he didn't realize it himself. Reid knew the feeling of pent up frustration, felt it now in fact, and he could see that Caleb was in a similar mindset, so he lashed out with a right hook that was quite powerful after six years of karate. Caleb went down on the pavement, dropping his bag as he did so and his school things scattered. Reid smirked at him.

"Can't touch you, Danvers?" he mocked, already feeling so much better. He was doing both of them a world of good.

Caleb lunged and this time Reid tumbled back on the black top, cushioning his fall with his palms and he was grateful that Mr. Simmons had made him take off his gloves during school. His palms would recover from the scrapes, but his gloves wouldn't have, and he was fond of them.

Caleb straddled him, taking advantage of his position by getting in two punches to his face. Reid recovered and brought up his knee, slamming it into the middle of Caleb's back and then throwing the heavier boy off of him.

They both scrambled to their feet, fists raised, ready for attack. Reid went in, never being one to take the defensive in a fight. He threw a flurry of punches, most of them being blocked, but managing to land one on Caleb's stomach that doubled the boy over. He moved in, but this time Caleb's grabbed his arms and twisted him around, slamming him up against a parked car.

Reid struck back with an elbow, catching Caleb in the side, but then Caleb hooked his foot around his ankle and tripped him. Reid fell back again, hitting the pavement with his already scraped palms and he hissed in a quick breath at the pain. Caleb tried to straddle him again, but Reid shoved the other boy over his head.

Before Caleb had a chance to get off the ground, Reid threw himself on top of the older Ipswich and sent his fist into Caleb's face. His second punch didn't land because Caleb grabbed his wrist and sent his own fist into Reid's stomach and the air wooshed out of his lungs. Caleb easily threw him off, since Reid couldn't breathe, and Reid struggled to all fours, trying to gasp in air in his deflated lungs.

Caleb pressed his advantage and sent him flat on the parking lot, face first. By the time Reid could breathe again, Caleb was holding him facedown to the blacktop.

He struggled to get free, but Caleb wouldn't let him up.

"Fuck you, Danvers!" he ground out.

"Watch your language," came an amused voice.

Caleb immediately got up and Reid rolled over to see Professor Simmons standing over them with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, hey Prof," said Reid, propping himself up on his elbows and smiling as if he and another student had not just been caught fighting on school grounds.

"Mr. Garwin, Mr. Danvers," the teacher responded, giving them both a nod. "I suppose I don't really have to ask what was going on here, do I?"

"Alternative Stress Relief," said Reid. "It's therapeutic."

"I see. And does this practice call for a fight on the pavement?"

"Not on the pavement, per se. We were just a little over eager to try it out. We've had a stressful day."

Professor Simmons turned to study a red-faced Caleb. "You don't say."

Caleb flushed even more and Simmons turned back to Reid.

"To the nurse, Mr. Garwin, and get your hands taped up before you bleed all over your uniform. Mr. Danvers, come with me, if you please."

Reid watched the two leave, grimacing. He had probably just earned themselves another detention and Caleb was going to be pissed.

He sighed and pushed himself off of the parking lot and immediately wished he hadn't. His palms were pretty raw.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, there you go. First chapter of a longer story. Please leave a review on your way out!


	2. Apologies

Disclaimer: The truth hurts. I don't own 'em.

Anon: Good luck with the finals!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb followed the physics professor back into the school, wondering if he was going to get suspended for fighting on school grounds. It would be the perfect ending to a terrible day, but he couldn't bring himself to blame Reid anymore. Honestly, it wasn't Reid's fault, but Reid had been grating for so long and he had finally snapped.

It was more than that though, the dreams were really starting to freak him out. He couldn't get more than two hours consecutive sleep without waking up, covered in sweat and breathing hard.

It was worse than when Chase had been in town, worse than seeing the darkling. He had come across darklings before as they were the most common of paranormal influences. They were basically the ghost of a murdered soul, now trapped in doing the bidding of the one who had killed them. Not just any old murder could raise a darkling though, the murderer would have to be someone from a covenant, or other source of power. The darklings could not kill, or even harm a person, but the longer they lived, the more they could influence physical objects around them.

These dreams that he was having, though, were more than just some lingering ghost. The…thing he saw stank of death and evil. He could never remember the dream after he had woken; he could just remember the creatures face.

He wished his mother wasn't drinking. He wanted to tell someone, for someone to tell him it was going to be okay. He had always been the leader, had always been the comforter and the punisher, the encourager and the voice of reason. Right now, he needed someone to comfort him.

He supposed he could talk to Pogue's father. Patrick Parry had made it clear to Caleb that if he ever needed anything, even just someone to talk to, he was there for the younger Ipswich. Caleb had taken him up on the offer a few times, when he had first seen his first darkling, when Reid had been completely out of control, and a few months before he was going to Ascend, but he had thought that the nightmares would stop in time. He had thought that the man wouldn't want to be bothered with such trivial nonsense.

He wished he had talked with Mr. Parry now. Taking out his frustrations on Reid, even if the blond had been extremely frustrating, wasn't right, and now he was paying for it.

He sat in the desk and ran a hand through his hair, steeling himself for a lecture.

"I'll have you know," the professor started, once they were in the physics room, "that Reid is not one of my easier students, as you probably know as you are in same class as him."

Caleb nodded. Reid was a nuisance in every class.

"And I can assume that he is not exactly an easy friend to have." Professor Simmons raised his eyebrows, looking at Caleb with something that resembled understanding in his eyes.

"Not always," Caleb admitted.

"That, however, does not excuse you for fighting on school property."

Caleb flushed. "No, sir."

"But, that being said, if I was spending as much time with Reid as you are, I doubt that I would be able to restrain myself all the time as well."

He looked at Caleb knowingly.

"Sir?" asked Caleb.

"I have a spinster aunt who likes to involve herself in the affairs of others. She happens to live next to the Garwin Estate and often snoops around. I understand that she has called the police on a certain Angeline Garwin several times for leaving her son alone for extended periods of time."

Caleb found that he didn't know how to answer that, wondering if Simmons was going to call the police as well.

"However," the teacher continued, "our Mr. Garwin can be quite charming at times, so it is no surprise of mine that no action has been taken. The one thing that is surprising though is that after another call from my aunt, Reid starts showing up for school in your car, and that you often drive him home as well. I can only assume that he is staying with you."

Caleb nodded. "For the past two weeks," he said. "You aren't…you aren't going to call are you?"

"No," said Simmons. "I don't think that would help him at all, but I do think that you are, Mr. Danvers. Helping, that is. Did you know that Reid actually turned in an assignment a few days ago? Granted it was illegible and he didn't even have his name on it, but it is an improvement. So, yes, I think that you are helping him a great deal, more than a foster home would."

"I was just fighting him in the parking lot."

Professor Simmons smiled. "Reid instigated the fight, didn't he?"

"Well, yes."

"And why do you think he started it?"

Caleb shrugged. "He was angry."

"Was he?"

Caleb thought a minute. "He was…restless, I suppose. I think he needed to hit something."

"And you didn't?"

Caleb opened his mouth, but then he shut it again. Would Reid really start a fight because he believed Caleb needed it? He flashed back to the fight outside of Nicky's when Chase was on the loose. Caleb had been tense, strained. He was having trouble not giving into the temptation of using, and then Reid had snapped first and Caleb had directed his anger onto the other boy. Afterwards he had gone to Reid's house, to make sure that the other boy was alright. Reid had answered the door and asked him if he felt better, not if Reid had managed to leave a bruise, which had surprised Caleb. He supposed the younger boy really did watch out for him.

"So he started a fight because I was stressed out but wouldn't start one myself."

"I think that might be part of it, yes. I had a younger brother like Reid once, and while he was perhaps a little immature, there were times when he had to remind me to cut loose as well. Does that make sense?"

Caleb nodded.

"Of course, the other part is that Reid sometimes just wants to pick a fight, and I think that it is better if he does choose you for it. I have a feeling you wouldn't do him real damage, and visa versa."

Caleb frowned. "I don't know. Sometimes I just want to slap him when he gets out of hand."

"And sometimes Reid might need that as a reminder. Not that I'm condoning violence, of course, but sometimes younger brothers and Reid can just be a little thick-headed."

"Yeah," said Caleb, knowing exactly what he meant.

"So then, a warning to you. Next time Reid needs a slap, or next time you two need to blow off steam, go off school property and off the pavement, understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Caleb.

"Very good. Now then, you had better go see how Mr. Garwin is. Good day, Caleb."

"You too, sir. Thank you."

Caleb walked down to the nurse's office but Reid had already left. He found Reid in the car, feet on the dash, but Caleb's school things had been collected and were sitting in a neat pile on the back seat. Caleb didn't comment on the feet on the car. Reid grinned at him.

"Nice shiner, Danvers," he said.

"Yeah, well you're not looking so hot yourself," said Caleb, studying the damage he had done to the other boy's face.

Reid had a bruise on his cheek, already mottled purple, and a matching one on his jaw. His lip was split and scabbing over and there was a slight scrape on his forehead where Caleb had shoved his face into the pavement. He looked down, to check on Reid's hands, but the younger Ipswich had his gloves back on and only a thin sliver of white gauze was visible.

Caleb got into the car and sat there for a minute before turning to Reid.

"I'm sorry. I was an ass."

Reid smirked. "Can I have that in writing?"

"Don't count on it."

Reid shrugged. "Had to try. And Danvers?"

"Yeah?" asked Caleb, starting up the car.

"Simmons didn't give you a detention, did he?"

"No."

"Good. I didn't mean to get you into those detentions, you know."

It was the closest thing to an apology Caleb was going to get, but the fact that Reid had even said that showed that he really was sorry.

"Yeah, I know." He pulled out his cell phone and tossed it to Reid.

"Umm, thanks?" said Reid.

"Call up Pogue and Tyler. Tell them to come over to the house."

"Ooo, are we having a sleep over?" asked Reid, mock-excitedly.

Caleb flicked the side of his face, making the younger boy shove him away, exclaiming indignantly.

"We are not having a sleep over. We're having a meeting. We're going to find out what the damned thing is that I keep dreaming of."

He then realized what an excellent set-up he had just given Reid and shot him a look just as the blond opened his mouth, grinning wickedly. Reid scowled, but closed his mouth. He then called Pogue and Tyler.

Sometimes, Caleb thought, Reid wasn't so bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Woot! Second chapter. For those of you who noticed, I'm updating this story faster than my Harry Potter story because, well, for one, the chapters are a lot shorter, and two, it's mostly already written because I wrote this over in England. I was inspired by all of the private schools in the area I was staying with the uniforms.

Anyways, please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	3. Group Research

Disclaimer: Umm, nope. Not mine.

**Embry**: Thank you!  
**Anon**: Hey, I know what finals are like. You need every bit of the good luck wished to you, lol.  
**Animefreak44**: Sorry, lost track of days.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," said Tyler when Caleb opened the door. "What happened to you?"

Caleb reached up to touch the swelling around his eye. "You should see the other guy."

"And how is Reid?" asked Tyler, already knowing who Caleb must be referring to.

"He's fine," said Caleb.

Tyler looked as if he wanted to say something more, but he wasn't one for confrontation, so he nodded and walked into the house. Caleb didn't bother following because Pogue pulled up into the drive.

"Whoa," said Pogue, when he finally reached the porch. "What happened to you?"

It was sometimes scary how the boys in the Covenant seemed to channel each other. Caleb jerked his head inside the house where Reid's voice could be heard, teasing Tyler for something the quiet boy had said.

"Ah," said Pogue in understanding. "And I take it from the noise inside that Reid is still alive?"

"Still alive and as obnoxious as ever," Caleb promised.

"And you lost it this time, because…?" Pogue prompted.

"Actually," said Caleb, needing to talk about this to someone, and Pogue was his confidant and best friend, "according to Professor Simmons, Reid was deliberately aggravating me because he could tell that I needed to let loose. Of course, the fact that he needed to let loose contributed to the dispute as well."

Pogue didn't seem surprised at that, which made Caleb think that he had suspected all along.

"You're not surprised," Caleb said.

Pogue shrugged. "You do realize that Reid can read other people just as well as we can read Reid?"

There was a moment's pause, and then both of them laughed, completely ruining the serious mood.

"I'm beginning to see that," said Caleb, once he had managed to gain control of his laughter.

"The one thing I want to know, you were fighting that Professor Simmons could see you?"

"Yeah," said Caleb ruefully. "In the parking lot."

"And you have detention until when?"

"Well, I have one Monday, but that's just because Reid was talking to me in detention today."

"But Simmons didn't give you one?"

"No. It turns out that his aunt was the one who called the cops. Simmons figured the whole thing out, that Reid was staying with me, and as he knows how obnoxious Reid can be, he cut me some slack."

Pogue shook his head. "Only you could get away with full out brawling in the parking lot. I just don't get it."

Caleb shrugged. "I guess they just like me there."

"They like you because you get good grades and answer questions in class. You're a teacher's pet."

"You sound like Reid."

"When I start swearing every other word, then I'll sound liked Reid."

Caleb laughed and then opened the door. "True," he allowed, and then they walked in to join Reid and Caleb in the living room.

Caleb had already looked through the books held in the secret basement underneath the original Ipswich home, but the books more pertained to the history of the Ipswich Covenant and the rules it entangled. When he hadn't found anything there, he went to the Ipswich library which was housed in the Danvers' Estate. While these books weren't always accurate, they did have a lot of information on myths and magical beings.

"Alright," said Caleb, to get Reid and Tyler's attention. "I called this meeting because we're looking for a creature somehow related to a covenant, related in a way that would allow an Ascended to sense it or to dream of it."

Pogue frowned. "You've been having dreams Caleb?"

"Yeah."

"And when were you going to tell me?"

"I thought it was nothing, but I've been having them for a while now."

"Well, what happens in them?" asked Tyler.

Caleb shook his head. "I don't know. I just know that it scares the crap out of me, and I can just make out the creature, but I don't remember anything else. If you find something interesting in the books, let me look at it."

"That's all we're going on?" asked Reid, shooting him a disbelieving look.

"That's all we have to go on," said Caleb.

Reid shrugged and grabbed a book from the pile in the middle of the room. Tyler followed and Pogue turned to Caleb.

"Next time something like this happens, you tell me," he said seriously.

Caleb nodded. "I will," he promised.

Pogue then looked in Reid's direction.

"You really did a number on him."

"Ha!" That was Reid who was lying on the floor, his feet propped up on the couch. He turned his head to Pogue. "You're only saying that because he only hit me on the face. I'm pretty sure I left a couple more bruises than one black eye."

Pogue turned back to Caleb. "That true?" he asked.

Caleb fought back the urge to touch one particularly sore spot on his side. "Maybe," he allowed.

Reid shot Pogue a triumphant look and turned back to his book. Pogue grabbed one as well, and then kicked Reid's feet off the couch so he could sit next to Tyler. Reid moved his feet to the armrest. Caleb took a book as well and sat in his favorite armchair.

For two hours there was nothing but the sound of pages turning, a few moans of boredom from Reid and the occasional 'What about this?' to Caleb.

Reid threw down his book at the two hour mark.

"This obviously isn't working," he said.

"Do you have any better ideas?" asked Caleb.

Reid shrugged. "Why the hell are you asking me?"

"Can't you try to draw it?" asked Tyler. "Maybe then we could match it to a picture."

Pogue laughed. "There's a reason Caleb doesn't take art."

Caleb chucked a pencil at Pogue and then sighed. He had hoped they would have found it by now, but now he was just hoping they _could_ find it. He didn't know how much longer he could take with the nightmares.

"Why don't you have Tyler draw it?" asked Reid.

Caleb looked up at the white-blond. "What?"

Reid shrugged. "Like a sketch artist at the police station."

"Because you would know all about that," said Caleb.

Reid grinned and flipped him the finger.

"Seriously, though," said Reid, pushing the book away from him. "Tyler's good at drawing."

Caleb turned to the quiet Ipswich and saw a faint flush on his cheeks.

"You draw?" he asked.

"He's got a few pictures in the art show," said Reid, then "Ow!"

That was because Tyler threw a pen at him, hitting him on the head.

"The art show?" asked Pogue. "How come you didn't tell us?"

"He's embarrassed," said Reid. "He didn't want to say anything until after the judging."

"I think someone needs to shut up and let Tyler speak for himself," said Caleb. He turned to Tyler. "You think you could draw it?"

"If you give me the right details, than yeah," said Tyler, fidgeting slightly under his scrutiny.

"Alright," said Caleb.

Tyler rummaged through his bag and pulled out a notebook and a pencil. "OK, go."

Reid laughed. "Good band," he said. The others shot him blank looks and he shrugged.

Caleb closed his eyes and tried to remember the face that had been haunting his dreams for six days now. "It was pale and the head was shaped like a skull but with skin."

"That's called a face, Danvers," said Reid. Caleb opened his eyes to see Pogue reach over and flick Reid on the head.

Caleb smirked at the blond and then continued.

"The eyes were too large for the face, and the mouth was just a hole that was too far down." He tried to bring the picture into clearer focus, but the more he strained for the face, the fainter the image became. "The nose was long, but at the same time squashed into the face, without any real shape to it. The forehead was large, and almost overshadowing the eyes. There wasn't any hair, but it was wearing a hood of some sort, and that's all I can remember."

Tyler was silent, his pencil moving over the page, and he was frowning in concentration. He looked up a few minutes later.

"This is just a rough copy, alright?" he asked, trying to protect himself if they thought it was crap.

"Whatever you have is fine," said Caleb reassuringly.

Tyler nodded and then handed over the notebook.

A skull like face stared up at Caleb and it was scarily accurate.

"That's it," said Caleb. "That's what it looked liked, well, the skin was almost blue, and it wasn't quite this skinny, but that's what it looked like." He looked up at the quietest Ipswich. "This is incredible, Ty."

Tyler flushed and Reid reached over to snag the picture from him.

"Hey, Caleb, no wonder you were scared. It looks just like you."

This time Caleb threw a pencil at him.

"So, anyone know what it is?" asked Tyler.

"Hey, wait a second," said Pogue. He flipped through his book and then sat up. "This is it."

He lowered the book and let them all see the picture. It was of a cloaked figure, almost wraith-like in appearance. The only bit of it that was showing were the hands that had claws instead of fingernails, and the skull face.

It seemed as if the hole for the mouth was grinning and the too-large eyes stared up from the page, locking onto the faces above it. Caleb felt a chill run up his spine and he pulled back.

"What is it?"

"It's a necromancer," said Pogue. He read from the book. "The necromancer is the spirit of a dead sorcerer called up from the grave by a powerful magical being, such as a fellow wizard or one possessing the power of a covenant. Only those sorcerers who were purposefully buried according to the dark rites can be called, and upon being summoned, they are bound to the one who called them, just as the Caller is bound to the necromancers, for in order to raise the spirits, the one who called them must sacrifice his soul."

"Cool," said Reid, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Not cool," said Caleb. "Anything that involves soul-selling can't be good. Why would someone call up a necromancer?"

"The necromancer, after being called, preys upon human life, particularly the innocent. That refers to children or virgins. The necromancer…that's sick. The necromancer eats the heart of the victim, and absorbs the energy of the human life it has taken. With each life, the necromancer gains power, as does the one who called it. With enough lives taken, the power gained can equal that of an Ascension."

"Well, that sounds familiar," said Reid. "Is anyone else thinking Chase?"

"I don't know," said Caleb. "Selling his soul?"

"He's an addict," said Reid. "He wants power and he doesn't care for the consequences."

"He has a point," said Pogue. "Chase was obsessed with power."

"And he did have the means to raise one of these things," said Tyler.

"Well, how do we stop it at least?" asked Caleb.

Pogue skimmed the book. "Not easily, apparently. They possess extreme physical strength and have the ability to disappear and appear at will."

"So they teleport," said Reid.

"Or Apparate," said Tyler.

"That too," agreed Reid.

"They are susceptible to light and flame, but they can easily avoid both by their, well, teleporting abilities."

"We don't even know if there is a necromancer though," said Caleb. "Maybe I'm just having weird dreams."

"It says here that an Ascended can sense the presence of a necromancer through dreams or visions," said Pogue. "I think that means that there's a necromancer somewhere."

"But not necessarily here," said Tyler. "It could be anywhere."

"Why don't you try looking up an increase of deaths due to lack of heart?" asked Reid. "Hack onto the police website or something."

"Hack into official documents?" asked Caleb.

Reid shrugged. "I do it all the time," he said. He frowned at the looks he was given. "It's not like I mess with it or anything," he defended himself. "And it's not even real hacking. I just figured out the passwords, that's all."

"So you could get into the police documents for us," said Caleb.

"If it's on the web, I can get it," said Reid. "Where's your computer?"

In half an hour Reid had logged on as Detective Harry Winslow and verified that there had been no deaths due to the removal of a heart in the county, or in any of the surrounding areas.

"It doesn't completely rule it out though," said Pogue.

"Maybe because you have increased power you have an increased warning sense as well," said Tyler.

"Makes sense," said Reid.

"But nightmares don't verify that there is a necromancer out there," said Caleb.

"Do you think it's just a bad dream?" asked Pogue.

Caleb shook his head. "I don't know. It seems so real at the time, but that doesn't mean it is, does it?"

"I could ask my dad," said Tyler. "See what he knows about it."

"Where is your dad anyway?" asked Reid.

"Still in China. They've been having some difficulties there with a few spirits, but I'll write him."

"I'll call mine too," said Pogue. "He's still in California on business, but he should know something. And I'll ask my mom. She's good with this stuff."

"Good," said Caleb.

"Are you going to inform the Covenant Keepers?" asked Tyler. "They would know if any of the other Covenant families around the world are experiencing difficulties, or even if the registered sorcerers know anything about it."

Caleb shook his head. "I don't want to worry them if it turns out to be nothing. Let's just keep this local for now. We'll keep our eyes peeled, but nothing more. Not yet."

The other boys nodded. There was really nothing else they could do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, now we know what they are up against. Please leave a review.


	4. Fight Again

Disclaimer: Not mine. Someone else's.

A/N: So sorry for the long wait. In order to show my sorry, I will update two chapters. Right now. (grins)

--------------------------------------------

Caleb woke up late, having been tormented by the same dream he had been having for the past week. He was just glad that it was Saturday and he didn't have to go to school. He was practically dead on his feet and even the idea of making breakfast seemed like a feat.

He walked downstairs after his shower, surprised to find that there was pancake batter sitting out on the counter, and there was a note telling of a bowl of fruit salad in the fridge. It was in Reid's spiky writing, which was surprising. Usually Reid was heading out of the house by now.

A quick check outside proved that the rusted Corvette was still in the drive and Caleb searched the house, wondering what the blond was up to.

He heard the non-stop voice and followed it, growing concerned when he realized it was coming from his mother's bedroom. What was Reid doing?

He opened the door to see Reid sitting in Caleb's usual chair by his mother's bed and Evelyn Danvers was eating off the tray that Caleb was used to bringing up. What was even more surprising was that his mother was actually sitting up and listening to the story Reid was telling.

"So, I said to him, 'Are you fuc – I mean, friggin' – serious?' And he just looks at me and says, 'Well, _yeeaah_.' Like it's the most obvious thing in the world."

Reid laughed at the memory and Caleb nearly gaped when his mother laughed as well, her laughter just as he remembered it being, throaty and musical.

Reid shook his head. "Anyway, I saw him once after that, maybe about a year later. Needless to say, his girlfriend dumped him and he went away, a sadder, yet wiser, man."

"I think you made that up," said Evelyn Danvers.

"Nope. True story. I swear it on my grave."

"You don't have a grave."

"You got me there, but no, it's true."

Reid looked up then and noticed Caleb in the doorway and shot him a grin. "Hey, come on in Caleb. I'm just telling your mom about our student teacher in biology last year."

Caleb's mother turned to him with a smile. "Why didn't you tell me about Mr. White?" she asked. "It must have been quite humorous to have an aspiring magician as an instructor."

Caleb shrugged. "I didn't think it was that important," he said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Well enough," she said. "Reid here made wonderful pancakes for breakfast, did you have any yet? He says that his grandmother taught him how to make them."

"No, not yet," said Caleb. "Have you taken your medicine yet today?"

At the mention of the pills his mother's face lost the smile and Reid looked away uncomfortably. There was an awkward silence.

"Oh, don't be such a mood wrecker," scolded his mother, breaking the quiet.

Reid laughed, jumping in to cover the silence as well. "That's Caleb for you," he said. "Always the serious one."

"So unlike his father in that way. He's more like his Uncle Eugene."

"Uncle Eugene, huh?" asked Reid, shooting him a wicked grin. "I think I want to hear more about this Uncle Eugene, Mrs. D."

His mother laughed again and for some reason it made Caleb angry. He was the one who had taken care of his mother since he was twelve years old. Ever since his father had gotten addicted and his mother had taken to drinking, he was the one who had taken her to doctors' appointments and filled her prescriptions. He had made her meals and had even had to help her bathe on occasion and this is what he got in return? A lament that he wasn't like his father, when she had berated him his entire life for doing anything that remotely resembled James Danvers?

"No stories right now," he said, keeping his voice level, mentally berating himself for feeling jealous. He just wanted his mother better, right? So what if Reid made more progress than him? "Perhaps over lunch. Right now I need to give you your medicines and check our blood level. Reid, if you wouldn't mind?"

He gave Reid a pointed look and the blond left, but not before bowing gallantly to his mother, which made her giggle. Caleb pushed back another round of jealousy.

----------------------------------------------------

Reid waited for Caleb downstairs, his left arm across his stomach, resting his right elbow in the open hand. His right hand was in front of his mouth, in the pose he had taken to in recent months.

Caleb was only gone a few minutes and he brushed past Reid without saying anything, heading into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to be such a wet blanket," Reid told the other boy. "She was having a nice, cheerful breakfast."

"I wasn't a 'wet blanket'," said Caleb, putting a frying pan on the stove and then turning the heat on.

"Of course you were. You come in and immediately you say 'Let's take your pills'. That's a mood killer if I ever heard when. Yeah, let's remind her that she's on anti-depressants and vitamins and sedatives and every other pill known to man."

"Was I just supposed to forget about them because she was in a good mood?" asked Caleb.

"No, but you didn't have to be so harsh about it."

"I wasn't harsh about it. Just because you two were having fun laughing at the student teacher doesn't mean that when I get serious I'm a mood killer, raining on your parade and what not."

Reid studied the other boy, noting the flicker in the brown eyes, the flicker of anger and hurt.

"You're jealous," he realized.

"I am not," said Caleb, clenching his jaw.

"Yes, you are. You're jealous that I was talking with your mum. That I made her laugh. You know, if you would just lighten up some, you could get her to laugh as well."

"If I would 'lighten up some'?" asked Caleb incredulously, putting a slab of butter on the pan and spreading it about as it sizzled.

"Yes," said Reid. "Loosen up a bit and don't act like the whole world is on your shoulders. You're so anal it's no wonder she enjoyed a change of breakfast company."

Perhaps he shouldn't have said that. Caleb looked up at him, brown eyes blazing.

"Let me tell you something, Garwin," he spat. "Yeah, your home life sucks. Yeah, your mom pretty much walks out on you, but you know what? That is nothing compared to what I go through everyday. You are only responsible for yourself. You don't have to worry about a forty year old woman who is trying to drink herself to death. You didn't have to worry abut picking up prescriptions for a man who was nothing more than a decomposing body. You don't have to worry about letting loose for a day and then finding out that, because you've got twice the amount of power, now you're addicted to some magic that's eating away at your body.

"So, yeah, I'm jealous of you, alright? I'm jealous that you don't seem to have a care in the world. I'm jealous that you can make my mom laugh just by giving her some secret recipe pancakes and cracking a few jokes about how you pulled tricks on the student teacher. I'm jealous that you don't have to be there when she's throwing up, or when she's delirious and screaming for her husband to stop using. I'm jealous that you don't worry about the future because you don't have other people to look after and care for. So why don't you just go back upstairs and cure my mom by making her laugh and feeding her pancakes, because I've been trying my whole life to make her better again, but yeah, you're right, maybe she just has to laugh more."

Reid took a step back, surprised by the bitterness in Caleb's voice. He watched as Caleb turned off the stove with a snap to the dial and threw the pan into the sink.

"You know what I'm jealous of you right now?" Caleb asked.

Reid didn't ask; he didn't want to know.

"I'm jealous that your mom leaves you like that," said Caleb, continuing anyways. "I'm jealous that she has somewhere else to go, that she doesn't cling to you like glue. I'm jealous that she's healthy enough to leave you behind as she goes to parties and balls and other such crap. I'm fucking _jealous_ that she's neglectful because if my mother was, than I wouldn't have to deal with her right now."

Reid felt as if he had just been hit by a two by four and he snapped, hurling himself at Caleb.

"Take it back!" he screamed at the older boy, shoving him up against the wall. "Take it back!"

Caleb fought him off, pushing him away and staring at him in confusion. "What the hell is your problem?"

Reid glared at him. "My mother is not neglectful! My mother loves me."

"Your mother leaves you for months on end, Reid," said Caleb obviously. "You told me that yourself."

"She has important things to do and she always gives me money to take care of myself."

"Reid, you were ten. What did you do, live on pizza?"

"Dammit, Danvers. She cares for me, alright? Just because your mother doesn't smile at you doesn't mean mine doesn't!"

"How would you know? She's been gone for five months now."

"She's busy!"

"Just say it, Reid. She's too busy for you. She doesn't care about you. She neglected you!"

"Fuck you!" Reid screamed, lunging for the older boy again.

Caleb caught his arms and hauled him into the den, shoving him onto the couch.

"Reid, admit it."

"No!" Reid jumped from the couch, intent on doing nothing more than smashing Caleb's lying mouth in, but Caleb merely tackled him to the floor and held him down.

"Admit it, Reid!"

"Get the hell off me," Reid yelled, writhing underneath Caleb's grip, but the other boy was stronger, stronger than Reid would ever be. "Get off! She loves me, damn it. She does!"

Caleb's face was a mixture of anger and pity, and it only fueled Reid's rage. He snarled at the other boy, his muscles straining against the tight hands, but he was too incensed to think clearly, too angered to concentrate his efforts to actually get free.

"Reid, it's all right," Caleb was yelling, but Reid was yelling as well, yelling and shouting and screaming his denials.

His mother was not neglectful. His mother loved him, just like all mothers were supposed to love their sons and it wasn't fair. Damn it all, it wasn't fair. He was supposed to have a father and a mother. He was supposed to have a father like Caleb's, who would give up his power to save him, but he had never met his dad. He was supposed to have a mother that wouldn't leave at every opportunity, a mother who would do more than give him money to keep himself out of her way when she was at home, but he never saw her. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He wasn't aware that his screams had died out into ragged, suppressed sobs until he heard his own choked voice. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

He wasn't aware that Caleb had stopped yelling as well until he heard the response, the one that let him know that everything he had thought in his head had come pouring out of his mouth.

"I know," Caleb said. "He should be alive and she should care. It should be better."

And then Reid was gasping back the sobs, pulling away from Caleb to curl up on his side, biting his knuckle to stifle the cries that seemed determined to leave his mouth.

Caleb pulled him upright, keeping one hand on his shoulder as Reid blinked back the tears, finally pulling him to rest against his shoulder when the sobs wouldn't be silenced any longer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah for angst! More plot development in the next chapter.


	5. Not a Normal Commute

Disclaimer: Nope.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Caleb honestly had no clue what Reid was talking about when the smaller boy had shoved him against the wall, demanding that he 'take it back'. He had thought that Reid would be one of those kids that made excuses for their behavior in their head, thinking 'Well, it doesn't matter that I have a bad attitude, my mother neglects me. I'm a victim here.' He had never thought that Reid would deny the fact that his mother didn't care for him, but it made sense.

Reid honestly had no one in his life. His father had died before he was born, his mother left at every opportunity, and his grandmother lived rather far away. He had friends, but no one to really confide in. Of course he didn't want to admit that his mother was neglectful because then he would be admitting that he had no one to love him.

Caleb realized the truth too late to take it back, too late to backtrack and approach the subject in small steps, and so there was nothing else he could do except hold the boy down while he screamed. Honestly, if he hadn't been afraid that Reid would hurt himself, he would have let the boy pound on him a bit, but Reid was practically nonsensical.

So he held him on the floor as Reid yelled and fought, words tumbling out of his mouth, about how things were supposed to be, and he could only agree with him and then offer support when the tears finally fell.

Once Reid had collected himself, he pulled away, scrubbing roughly at his face.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Caleb.

"I'm fine," said Reid, still turned away, but Caleb could see that the tips of Reid's ears were pink. He was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," said Caleb. "I thought you knew."

Reid knew what he was talking about and he gave a mirthless laugh. "Oh, I knew. I just didn't…you know."

He hadn't admitted it to himself, yes, Caleb knew.

"Look, Danvers, with your mom, I didn't mean…I didn't mean that you were doing a bad job or anything."

"I know."

"And if you don't want, I won't…you know, bother her anymore."

"No," said Caleb. "Do. She looked happy and she hasn't laughed for a while. It was good to see her like that."

Reid nodded and then Caleb was struck by a thought.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked.

Reid whirled around, traces of tears still on his face but his blue eyes were clear. He glanced at the clock on the mantle and swore.

"I'm late."

And then he was off, grabbing his coat and bag and running out the door. Caleb wondered where he was going that was so important, but then he shrugged. He was hungry. Perhaps he would try some of Reid's pancakes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Reid pulled into work ten minutes late and then he had to pull on the black-t-shirt that declared 'The Daily Grind' in white letters. He was kicking the door of his car a minute later, because the handle stuck and then he was slamming the door and running inside.

"Late, Garwin!" his manager yelled, but Steph was smiling even as she said it. It was one of the first times he was late, and everything was kept low key in the coffee shop.

He vaulted the low employee gate that kept the costumers on their side of the counter and punched in on the register.

"Sorry," he said ruefully. "Eventful day."

"Excuses, excuses," mocked Mark, who punched out and pulled off his gloves. "I actually have things to do today and now I'm late."

Reid snorted. Mark had band practice at twelve; he had plenty of time to get there.

"About time you got here," said Mandy, coming from the back with an armful of new whipped cream cans. "I was stuck with him since six today."

She gave a pointed look at Mark's retreating back, but it was all in fun. Mark turned before he left the store and blew her a kiss to which she rolled her eyes and then went into the back to start a batch of croissants.

"Anything new today?" Reid asked, checking the times on the coffee pots and then starting new ones.

"We had this lady come in and try to order a breakfast sandwich, an Egg Muffin or something and then she got all pissed when we didn't have it," said Steph, shaking her head. "It was actually rather humorous."

"Because it's either laugh or get angry," agreed Reid, but then Steph reached out and grabbed his chin, tilting his face towards the light.

"You okay, Reid?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, why?" asked Reid, pulling away from her touch, but she reached out and brushed his cheek.

"You've been crying."

Reid stepped back and then looked into the mirrors that were positioned behind the shelves of flavor shots and coffee grinds.

"Shit!" he swore, angrily rubbing at his face where there were faint tear tracks, but then Steph wet a paper towel and grabbed hold of his face once again.

"You sure you're alright?" she asked, blotting away the stains.

"I'm fine," said Reid, holding still for her ministrations because there was no way she would let him go. "Just a rough day."

"It's ten in the morning," she said, finishing with one last swipe.

"Yeah, well, you know how it goes," said Reid.

"I suppose I do," she said, and then a costumer came in and Reid was glad to busy himself with running the machines and mixing an extra frothy vanilla steamer.

The mid-morning rush hit then and Reid gratefully pushed aside thoughts of his mother and lost himself in espressos and macchiatos. Steph, however, didn't forget as easily as he had and she sent him home half an hour early with a caramel latte, heavy on the caramel and whip cream, just the way Reid liked it. Reid also took home a white mocha for Caleb.

It was on the drive home, after Reid changed out of his work t-shirt, that he saw the hoard of police cars along side the road and the ambulance that blocked off his lane. He stopped his car and then got out, joining a small crowd of on-lookers that were crowded together at the side of the road over looking the ditch where there was a body covered by an old grey blanket.

Reid pushed his way to the front of the crowd, before realizing that there was no way he would be able to get a glimpse of what was going on. Instead, he strained to here what the two police officers were saying to one another.

"…anything like it," one was saying, looking pale faced and sick. "The lady's….ripped completely out…heart was gone…."

Reid stared, and then fought his way out of the mass of tightly pressed bodies and then, after making sure no one was looking, pulled the power of the Ipswich's to him and slowly phased out of sight.

He knew that Caleb and the other boys would feel him using and would no doubt chew him out for it, but right now, he was pretty sure that the body was more important. He carefully walked around the crowd of onlookers and skidded down the slope of the ditch.

The police were getting ready to move the body, to put it in an actually body bag now that they had taken pictures of the surrounding area and the crowd was shooed back and then the police officers stood in front of the body as the paramedics brought down the black bag and the grey blanket was removed.

Reid gagged, hand pressed over his mouth as he fought back a wave of nausea. The heart was gone, leaving a bloody, gaping hole in the chest. The woman looked to be mid-forties and she had an expression of absolute terror on her face, her eyes still open and staring.

Reid had seen enough and so he left the crime scene, walking back to his car and then reappearing behind it so no one could see. He got in his car and waited patiently for the ambulance to move and for traffic to start again.

He took a sip of his caramel latte as he waited to calm himself and grimaced when he burnt his tongue. It was still too hot.

Caleb was waiting for him when he got home. So were Pogue and Tyler.

"Well, if I had known there was a party, I would have bought more drinks," said Reid, passing Caleb the Styrofoam cup. Caleb didn't even sip at the drink but put it straight on the counter and crossed his arms.

"What?" asked Reid, knowing full well what he wanted to know. He sat down at the table and unconcernedly propped his feet up on the surface. Caleb didn't even blink.

"You used today."

"Yeah. So?"

"So?" demanded Caleb. "It's not something you can mess around with Reid! This thing can-,"

"I know what it can do!" Reid snapped back. "For once in your life, can't you give me the benefit of the doubt?"

Caleb made to retort, but Pogue placed a hand on his arm and Caleb checked himself.

"Alright," he said, taking a breath. "What was the reason? And it had better be good."

"It is," said Reid. "Was driving back from wo-Will's house." Crap, he had almost said 'work'. "Anyway, came across a bunch of police cars and a crowd. I heard two policemen talking about a body without a heart. So I snuck away, turned myself invisible, and went back to check it out. Sure enough the body had the heart completely ripped out of her. I think it might be the necromancer."

Caleb shook his head. "I've been having those dreams for two weeks now. If it really was a necromancer there would be more than one body this late."

"But you have to wonder, don't you?" asked Pogue. "I mean, you having those dreams and then the body. It's not just coincidence."

"Maybe, if it is Chase, he didn't want to call attention to himself," said Tyler. "He has to realize that Caleb, as an ascended, would be able to sense the necromancer, so he would probably try to stay out of radar and call up the necromancer away from us. I don't think he realizes that Caleb has two portions of magic, and it would make sense that Caleb would sense the necromancer from farther away with his heightened powers."

Reid grinned triumphantly. "See," he told Caleb. "Was important."

"Important enough to phase out of existence in the middle of a crowd?" asked Caleb.

"I made sure no one was looking!" Reid protested. "Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to blink out with people watching?"

"Sometimes," said Caleb. "I wonder."

Reid scowled and, reaching out, snagged the white mocha. "No mocha for you," he told Caleb.

Caleb frowned. "Hey, you gave that to me."

"And I'm taking it back," said Reid.

The cup was flying out of his hands the next second and flew straight to Caleb whose eyes were black. Caleb blinked and his original brown pupils appeared.

"And you were just yelling at me for using?" Reid demanded.

Caleb shrugged. "It was important enough."

-----------------------------------------------------------

So, I updated two chapters so I at least deserve one review, dontcha think? And I promise, no more long waits!


	6. In which Reid swears, be forewarned

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own them.

Anon: Thanks for the review. Glad to update in the void!

Ghost: Thanks, I'll keep up. I never want to leave a story unfinished, even if people hate it.

------------------------------------------------------

It was night. Reid and the other three Ipswich's were at Nicky's commiserating with Caleb because Sarah had left that afternoon to visit her sister who had given birth a few days before. She was going to miss her one month anniversary with Caleb, or something like that, and apparently it was a big deal.

Reid really didn't see the problem. Honestly, it was one month. Then again, he had never really dated someone for that long, so maybe it was something big.

He sighed and slouched as Caleb started another story about Sarah, Pogue and Tyler listening intently. Reid wondered why he had even bothered coming as the older Ipswichs seemed to have the whole sympathy down pat and he, well, he was there for the beer. Nicky refused to sell alcohol to minors, but that didn't mean he prevented the older customers to buy it for the younger. It was good business.

"Thanks, man," said Reid, taking the bottle from Gary, a college student who had nothing better to do than to hang out at the local bar.

"Hey, keep buying mine as well, and I'll be here every night," said Gary.

"I'll take you up on that," said Reid.

The other Ipswichs merely gave him a faintly disapproving look, but Reid had been drinking beer since he was fifteen, and there really wasn't anything they could do to stop him.

"Anyway," said Caleb, sighing into his bottle of root beer, "that was when I knew she was special."

Reid took a swig of beer and then eyed the pool tables, wondering if they were going to be free any time soon. It was then he spotted the girl in the short pink skirt and the black top that would look more at home in a dance club than the smoky pub, but Reid wasn't complaining. He put his beer on the table and abruptly left the other boys.

Pink skirt girl was a blonde, but not naturally so because her hair was just starting to show brown roots, and her make up accentuated her blue eyes and her lips were stained red from a liberal coating of lipstick. Too easy.

He brushed past her on his way to the bar, his hand skimming the pink skirt, and then he turned to apologize.

"Oh, so-," he let his words die out and smiled slightly. She smiled back.

"Hey," she said, trying to make her voice low and husky. "Going somewhere?"

"To buy you a drink, if I know what you're having," said Reid.

The blonde's friend giggled and pushed her towards Reid. The blonde simpered.

"Well, I suppose a soda would be fine," she allowed.

Reid put a hand on the small of her back and guided her forward through the crowd to the bar. She made her hips sway more than was necessary and his hand slipped slightly lower.

"A Fanta, orange," she told Nicky, and then she turned to Reid. "I don't even know your name," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer.

"It just adds to the mystery," Reid said into her ear, smelling the fruity, alcoholic stench of hairspray in her perfectly curled tresses. His hand skimmed over her waist and settled on her hip; hers slid up his arm to his shoulder.

"I'm Kristy," she said.

"Reid," he responded, paying for the soda when Nicky put it on the counter, rolling his eyes at the fact that Reid was with yet another girl.

"I like it," Kristy said, sipping at her orange drink, pursing her lips over the straw and then actually batting her eyes.

Reid just smirked, and then took a sip of the soda when she turned it towards him. It was then that a few of the girls stuck a quarter in the jukebox and some boy pop band started blasting through the speakers. Reid grimaced at the music, but Kristy set her drink down on a table and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the cleared space that was acting as an impromptu dance floor.

Reid allowed himself to be led in and then smirked again when Kristy started grinding up on him. He guided the sway of her hips with his hands and then her arm snuck up behind his neck.

"I love this song," she told him.

"I hate it," Reid replied because he was never one to be quite tactful.

Their musical differences didn't seem to bother her though, and she merely laughed and then shifted even closer up to him.

Of course it would be then, right when things were finally getting good, that Caleb would decide to get into a fight with Aaron Abbott. It was the crash of an overturned table that got Reid's attention, and he whipped around to see Aaron tumble to the ground. Caleb was standing over the boy, a look of absolute rage on his face that Reid had only seen a few times, and usually it was directed at him. It was those few times that Reid would actually consider obeying Caleb.

"You little piece of shit!" Aaron yelled, scrambling to his feet.

Reid left Kristy and started towards Caleb. Tyler and Pogue were trying to talk to the older boy, but he was ignoring them, his eyes fastened on the other boy. Aaron put his fists up.

"Bring it on, _bitch_," Aaron spat.

Caleb started forward, and Reid knew it was going to get ugly, so he butted in, passing in between the two combatants with an aside to Aaron.

"Careful there, Abbott," he said. "Danvers has more than got you. Best not to pick your fights with the big boys."

"Look who's talking, Garwin. You're not exactly manly material, are you?"

Reid turned and shrugged. "I don't know. That girl in the pink skirt seemed to think so. Hey, isn't she your ex?"

They both turned to see Kristy, who preened under their attention, did a rather lewd dance move, and then blew a kiss to Reid. Aaron turned to Reid.

"You are a dead man, Garwin!" he yelled, lunging for Reid, but then Caleb caught the boy and threw him off, having come down to a less-incensed temperament.

By then Nicky was coming over, with a dark look in his eye, so Caleb grabbed his coat and jerked his head to the door. Reid followed him out, getting a grateful look from Pogue for his interruption. Reid just shrugged, making sure to grab his beer before joining Caleb outside.

"Bastard," Caleb muttered under his breath, searching for his keys.

Reid snorted at the language from the eldest Ipswich mouth and Caleb shot him a look.

"Eat some chocolate, Danvers," said Reid, as Caleb hit the unlock button. He crossed to the passenger side of the car. "It's what girls do when they get moody."

"And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?" asked Caleb darkly.

Reid shrugged. "You're the one with the straight A's. You figure it out." He got in the car seat, safe in the knowledge that Caleb wouldn't take a swing at him in the convertible and risk damaging it.

Caleb frowned, but got in as well and started up the car, pulling away towards the Danvers Estate. As usual, Reid kept up a running dialogue.

"I mean, seriously," Reid was saying fifteen minutes later, "Pink Floyd beating out Ironmaiden? You can't even begin to compare them. It's like comparing pizza to ice cream. One is always going to look better than the other depending on what kind of day it, or what time it is, but they are both amazing. Speaking of which, I'm hungry. Let's order a pizza, but not with mushrooms on it. I don't like mushrooms. I mean, they're a flipping fungus. How does anyone think they taste good? They break down friggin' organic substances. How did people even figure out they were edible in the first place?"

"Reid, do you realize that you have talked about Aaron Abbott, girls, amusement parks, airplanes, your future plans to go hang gliding, movies, _bananas_ of all things, then to history, the Revolutionary War to be exact, then to chocolate, music, pizza and fungus, and we're just half way home?"

Reid cocked his head to the side. "Huh," he said. "I forgot about the bananas."

Caleb shook his head and then turned on the radio. Reid groaned when it hit a newly released song by a bunch of emo kids that couldn't play to save their life. He flipped the station to some heavy metal.

"No," said Caleb, and he turned the station again.

"Oh, _hell_ no," said Reid, as a country song came on. Alright, so it wasn't full country, but there was a harmonica and lots of acoustic guitar and a banjo. He switched it and found an eighties station that was playing the classics.

Caleb groaned and turned to yet another station and a few strands of jazz filtered out. Reid perked up.

"Hey, it's Michael Cochrane," he said, without thinking.

Caleb glanced at him. "Who?"

Reid flushed slightly. "The pianist," he said. "Michael Cochrane." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Caleb. "You like jazz?"

"Sometimes," said Reid defensively.

"Like jazz as in know the name of jazz pianists?"

"Yeah," said Reid shifting slightly. To his surprise, Caleb didn't tease him about it.

"I like it too," he said simply.

Reid gave him a sideways look and so didn't see the black figure by the side of the road, standing over a mutilated body. He didn't see the young man, standing beside the figure, eyes black.

That is, he didn't see them until the car suddenly swerved right, sped up, and smashed into the ditch on the side of the road.

It was so quick, that Reid had barely time to register that Caleb had let loose a swear word even as he tried to smash on the brake and turn the wheel to no avail. He was, however, most thankful that Caleb insisted on wearing seatbelts in his car, because when his head finally cleared after the bone-wrenching stop, he was still in his seat, laying heavily on the airbag, with just a small cut on his head from smacking it into the window.

He heard a groan and looked over, but it was almost dark out, and none of the lights were on in the car.

"Caleb?" he asked, and then realized that his mouth was full of blood, and so he spat it out and tried again. "Caleb?"

"Reid, you okay?" asked Caleb, and Reid could hear him moving about, and then his door opened and the overhead light turned on. "Crap, Reid, you alright?"

"M'fine," said Reid, groping for his seatbelt buckle and then unlatching it. He reached up to wipe away the blood from his chin and then realized that he had bitten his lip rather hard. "Bit my lip," he told Caleb, and then opened his door as well. "The hell happened?"

Caleb shook his head. "I don't know."

Reid eased his way out of the car because he was feeling slightly dizzy. He searched the roadside, but couldn't make out much in the dim light of sunset. He then surveyed the convertible.

"Doesn't look good, Danvers," he said.

Caleb wasn't listening to him, instead, his eyes went black and the car rose from the ditch and then was set down on the side of the road. The front slowly uncrumpled, becoming sleek and unmarred once more.

Reid shivered as a cool draft sent shivers up his spine. Something wasn't right.

"Caleb," he said. It was just one word, but his usual mischievous, taunting inflections were gone, replaced by a calm Reid only felt when he was beyond angry, or when he was on edge.

"I know," said the older boy, obviously feeling the draft as well because he was peering into the woods, his eyebrows furrowed.

The orb came out of no where, smashing into Caleb and sending the Ipswich back twenty feet, landing hard on the black-top. Reid whipped around, spotting the tall man in the black leather jacket and blue jeans, looking extremely conspicuous, especially because his eyes were black.

"Chase," Reid greeted, breaking into a grin. "You're looking spiffy, although I must say, looking a great deal older. How many years did you really waste away, huh? Ten, twenty? You could pass for my dad, well, if he were alive, that is."

So he exaggerated a little bit. Chase only looked about twenty-five, but his age was obviously a sore subject with him because a rope of blue magic shot from Chase's open hands, wrapping around his torso and jerking him high into the air.

Reid sliced out with a bit of his own power, cutting the ties and then he was falling back towards the pavement. Instead of using his power to absorb some of the impact of his landing, like any sane person would do, he sent out his own orb, catching Chase off guard and throwing him backwards, off the road into the ditch.

Caleb was there then, pressing his advantage, and Reid hit the pavement.

He tucked himself into a roll when his feet hit the unyielding road surface, to absorb some of the impact, but even then he felt his left ankle twist painfully beneath him. He staggered to his feet, planning on assisting Caleb, but the older Ipswich seemed to be holding his own. More than holding his own.

Chase was pressed back under the onslaught of Caleb's attack, and he seemed to realize that he wasn't going to win this battle because he threw up his hands and disappeared with a crack of lightning.

Caleb stepped back in shock, the orb he was holding in his hand fizzling out as he surveyed the empty road.

"Well, that was new," said Reid, half-hopping up to Caleb to keep the pressure off of his ankle.

Caleb didn't answer; he didn't get the chance.

A black-cloaked figure lunged at him, plowing into his chest and flinging him backwards. Reid shot an orb at the shadow, but the figure disappeared with a popping sound, reappearing just where Caleb landed hard on the road.

The hood fell back slightly, revealing pasty skin stretched tight over the skull. The eye sockets were sunken into the flesh, and there was no white surrounding the red irises. The nose was flat, like a snake's, and the mouth was a cavern framed by fat, oily lips. In this case, the lack of teeth only made it that much more frightening.

"Fuck," said Reid intelligibly.

His orb was directed towards the necromancer in that instant. Reid had always been the quickest draw of the Ipswich boys, even though his spears weren't the most powerful, but he knew that speed was a great advantage to have, especially when paired with his scarily accurate aim.

The orb hit the necromancer directly in the chest, before the dead spirit could teleport or 'Apparate' or whatever it was they did.

The necromancer was thrown backwards into the air, but it recovered and merely floated two feet above the ground, turning its black eye sockets onto the burn circle right where its heart would be if it had one. The burn patch was a lighter grey than the black it was shrouded in and steam was rising from the place of impact.

The necromancer hissed and then lunged, blinking out of existence only to reappear right in front of Reid, the claw like hands stretching out to impale him.

Reid smashed his arm in a downward block, forcing the talons down and away from his chest, but he was a moment too late. The long nails raked across his ribs in a fiery burn that Reid hardly felt, the adrenaline coursing through his body stopping the pain more efficiently than a dose of morphine.

Reid's other hand struck up, the palm ramming into the necromancer's nose. Normally such a blow would have been met with the shattering of bones, but the dead spirit was merely sent backwards, teleporting once more.

Reid blinked, trying to gauge exactly where the necromancer had gone. Caleb struggled to his feet, and turned to face Reid.

"Are you-," he started, but then he stopped, his eyes fastening on something over Reid's shoulder. Caleb's dark eyes met his own. "Drop!"

Reid flung himself to the ground even as Caleb sent out an orb of white-blue power. It was a strong orb; Reid could feel the burn of power pass over his back and heard the smack of impact.

He rolled over to see the necromancer hurled a good twenty feet back, the burned circle in its chest now a smoking crater. Still, it didn't seem to be injured, or even daunted.

"Shit," said Reid, shaking out his arms and settling in for a long fight.

The necromancer teleported again, this time appearing right in the middle of the two boys. Reid flung three consecutive arrows at the re-animated corpse, but the necromancer merely disappeared and Caleb had to throw himself out of the way, one still grazing his arm.

"Watch it, Reid!" he snapped.

"Sorry," Reid called, somewhat unapologetically, before returning to shooting at the necromancer. Again, the dead spirit teleported, and the arrows he sent merely fizzled out once they hit the trees. Caleb didn't have any more luck and his orbs tore up chunks of pavements as the necromancer dodged his attacks quicker than they could be thrown.

"Fuck this," Reid muttered, and charged in, ignoring Caleb's shout of 'Reid, no!' He flung out a volley of small, deadly spheres, tracking the progress of the necromancer and then throwing them ahead of the resurrected dead wizard, so that when the necromancer appeared in its next position, the sphere hit it straight in the already-tender chest.

The necromancer jerked, obviously pained by the bolt and Reid laughed, sending another straight at the hole that served as the necromancer's mouth, and the crackling ball of energy flew down the necromancer's throat.

The necromancer choked, gargling and hissing, finally falling back onto the road.

"Take that, fat ass!" Reid yelled, extremely maturely. He advanced closer.

"Reid, get back," Caleb warned.

"Fuck you, Caleb," said Reid, grinning at the fallen spirit.

"Reid, get back!" It was an order this time.

Reid turned to glare at the older Ipswich, and then Caleb shouted again.

"Reid, move!"

Reid swung back when Caleb started running for him and just barely caught a glimpse of the necromancer as it plowed straight into his chest.

Reid vaguely thought he was flying for a split second and then he hit Caleb's car, his back shattering the passenger side window and denting the frame. He bounced off the car and hit the pavement, too stunned to move.

Cold fingers wrapped in his hair, jerking him up right and he was forced to the once-more ruined car and shoved half inside the non-existent window. It all seemed to happen so slowly.

He could feel the remains of the window cutting into his lower back, and his hair was brushing against the glass-strewn passenger seat. At this angle, he couldn't move and his feet were no longer touching the pavement. The only thing that was keeping him from tumbling into the car altogether was the black, clawed hand that was gripping his shoulder. The other was reaching for his chest.

Reid watched it pause over his heart, and then the hands was raised, talons pointed downwards, ready to strike –

Caleb was there then, flinging himself at the necromancer, tearing the beast away.

Reid fell onto the car floor, struggling against the pain to get up and see what was happening. His foot came to rest on the beer bottle he had brought into the car and he nearly sprawled again, finally kicking the bottle away and getting to his knees.

Caleb was throwing orbs left and right, with a power that put Reid's own to shame. He knew it was partially because Caleb had more control than he did, but also because Caleb had a double potion of power.

Even so, drawing up orbs takes time; time that Caleb didn't have. Reid watched Caleb get thrown back and he forced himself into motion, clawing at the door handle and trying to crawl out, all the while wondering how on earth they were going to stop an enemy that seemed immune to their powers.

He immediately remembered the meeting they had held. Necromancers were susceptible to light and fire. He didn't have a flashlight, but he did carry a lighter. He managed to get the door open and his mostly-full beer bottle rolled out, chinking loudly on the ground but not breaking. Inspiration hit like a semi-truck.

He pulled open the glove compartment, shifting frantically through the registration papers for the napkins Caleb always kept in case of spills. He found the wad and twisted them together, then snagged the beer bottle and pulled off the cap. He stuffed the napkins in the opening and then pulled out his lighter.

He ran around the car to see Caleb get thrown yet again, and then the necromancer was there, claws aiming for Caleb's chest, and then Reid couldn't see what was happening because he was lighting the napkins. They went up quickly, singing his hand on the way, and then Reid was throwing the burning bottle towards the necromancer that was paused over his friend, ready to tear out the heart.

Like usual, Reid was right on target, and the bottle hit the necromancer in the back. The bottle shattered; the alcohol ignited; the necromancer went up in flames. Apparently they were more flammable than lighter fluid.

The necromancer staggered back from Caleb, still shrieking, and then all that was left was ash. Reid turned to Caleb, expecting to see the older boy sitting up, bruised but unharmed. Instead, he saw a body laying too still, a puddle of blood underneath the limp form, a puddle that was growing into an ocean.

"Caleb!"

-----------------------------------------------

Ahh! A cliff hanger. That's alright though. I'll update soon (as in, umm, well, when do you want me to update?). Leave a review on your way out!

p.s. I do not support underage drinking!


	7. In which Caleb loses consciousness

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Just a little bit from Caleb's POV that doesn't help the cliff hanger at all, but that is okay because I will update again tomorrow, or rather, in roughly twelve hours, if everything goes well!

---------------------------------------------------

"Caleb!"

It was a near shriek, something that Caleb Danvers would never expect to come out of Reid Garwin's mouth. Then again, he had never thought that Reid Garwin would be the one running towards him on a New England night as he steadily bled out of five, ragged puncture wounds alarmingly close to his heart. Then again, he had half-way thought that Reid would laugh and then celebrate the fact that the older boy was out of commission.

Reid skidded to his knees beside Caleb, and the older boy tried to focus on the white-blond and not the pain shooting through his body. Reid was gaping at him, panic twisting his features, and his hands, clad in their usual fingerless gloves, were almost fluttering, as if he didn't know what to do.

"Fuck this," Reid muttered, and then he was grasping Caleb's shirt and jerking it hard. The material ripped apart, but it also jarred Caleb's body and he had to bite back a shout.

Reid paled at the wounds, his usually light features going sheet white and he let out a string of swear words. He was pulling his jacket off then, and then stripping off his red, zip-up hoody. He pressed the sweatshirt to the wound, holding it tight.

"Hang on, Caleb," said Reid, pulling out his cell-phone and dialing emergency. Caleb only heard half of the conversation, but he felt better knowing that real help was coming. Having Reid Garwin with him wasn't exactly a point of reassurance.

Reid was lifting his head then, and his shoulders, scooting behind Caleb and letting the older boy's head rest on his lap, keeping his upper body off of the cold, rough pavement. The white-blond leaned over him.

"The ambulance will be here soon," said Reid. "You going to be alright?"

Caleb tried to answer, surprised that he could. "I'm fine." The words were harsh and grating, but intelligible. Reid laughed at him, but the laugh had a panicked edge to it.

"You're practically bleeding out and you say that you're fine," the younger boy snorted, but his face was still pale, eyes still flitting over Caleb's prone figure. "Should've taken first aid," he muttered, then louder, "Talk Caleb. Stay awake alright?"

"Thought that was for head wounds," Caleb managed, the words causing him to close his eyes in agony.

"Yeah, well I'm bored. So say something entertaining."

Caleb made himself bite back the laugh at that, knowing that it would hurt.

"You're gonna get sick by sitting in the cold without a coat," he said.

"I'm gonna-," Reid repeated, and then trailing off. "Damn it, Danvers, stop playing the noble hero for a moment alright? Can't you ever be worried about yourself for a few moments?"

Caleb didn't know how to respond to that, so he didn't and tried to shift slightly, but the motion sent a brand of fire through his chest. He gasped, black spots suddenly dancing across his vision, and then they were swirling together, rising up to swallow him –

There was a stinging pain on his cheek and his vision cleared, locking onto Reid's concerned face.

"No moving, Danvers. You got that?"

Caleb frowned. "You slapped me."

"Yes, I did, because you were going all spasmy."

"Spasmy isn't a word."

"I just made it one."

Caleb smiled slightly, but then frowned as a sudden wave of dizziness took him by surprise. He tried to fight it off, but it was followed by an overwhelming exhaustion and his eyes fluttered, longing to close.

"Hey!"

He vaguely felt the sharp tap on his cheek, and only heard the tensed voice from a distance. He was drifting away, drifting towards the dark that swallowed him up, and then there was nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that didn't really help much, but, as stated above, I will be updating again within twelve hours or so. But before then, I've got a lot to do, including sleep, of which I am deprived. Leave a review, or don't because I haven't replied to your reviews yet. Sorry, but the bed is calling. Can you here it?


	8. In which Reid and Mrs Danvers 'talk'

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would sleep in ever day. I am not sleeping in. Therefore, I do not own them.

Thanks to Ghost, Embry, Raven, Kris, Animefreak44, and Anon. for reviewing!

---------------------------------------------

Reid stared at himself in the mirror. His blond hair was still wet from the shower, and he had combed his fingers through it roughly and then let it be. He had found some gauze and had wrapped it around the cuts on his chest, the ones that he had received from the claws of the necromancer, and they didn't seem to be too deep, or dangerous. The glass from the car had only caused his back to scab up a bit, and so he couldn't waste time tending to those injuries as well.

He buttoned his jeans and made sure the zipper was up, and then pulled on a long-sleeved tee that depicted an asymmetrical pattern. He then balanced on one foot and shoved his foot into a pair of socks and then switched feet. He then donned a black, zip-up hoody while cramming his feet into his Converse, tying the laces as quick as possible.

Once finished, he looked in the mirror once more, staring at the light blue eyes, the ones that reflected the dread he was feeling perfectly. He hated that about himself, how he was so transparent and how he couldn't lie to save his life. He wondered if it came with the near-transparent skin.

He sighed and then left the bathroom. The shower he had taken had been a quick one, something uncommon for him, and so there was no steam to dissipate once the door was open. He slowly made his way to Evelyn Danvers room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

The words were clear, meaning she wasn't drunk. He wondered if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Mrs. Danvers?" he asked.

There was a pause.

"Who is it?"

"It's Reid. Reid Garwin. I…I need to talk to you. May I come in?"

"What did Caleb do this time?"

Reid was surprised at the question, even more surprised with the biting, caustic tone. He pushed the door open and slipped in. Evelyn Danvers was sitting in her bed, propped up on pillows and surrounded by blankets. There was a bottle of wine in the bedside table, and another in her hand. She had just started drinking it.

"We, uh, we ran into a bit of trouble," said Reid, shifting on his feet.

"He used," said Mrs. Danvers, her eyes and voice dark. "After all I keep telling him, after seeing his own father waste away, a rotting corpse not even fifty, and he still uses!"

Reid swallowed. "He didn't want to use-," he started, but he was cut off.

"Of course he wants to use! How can he not want to use? I can feel it. Every time he uses and it's killing me!"

Reid knew that she could feel it. Those who married into the Covenant became attuned to the magic of their spouses and children. On some cases, rare cases, they even possessed the ability to wield a little bit of power themselves. Nothing big, but it was enough to enable them to brew potions and such.

"He really didn't have a choice," Reid began.

"He had a choice! Don't you dare defend him. He is going to use 'til he dies and then I'll be left alone, without him, or James. No one!"

She drank deeply from the bottle and Reid took the opportunity to jump in.

"Chase is back. He raised up a necromancer, which is some type of dead wizard that eats people's hearts out. It and Chase attacked us and we defended ourselves. Now, I called Pogue's parents, and they covered for us and made it look just like a normal accident, but Caleb was hurt and he's at the hospital. I'm here to take you to see him."

"No! I will not see him. He brought this upon himself and I will not play into his childish games. He needs to grow up and beat his addiction to the power."

"He's not addic-,"

"Don't you dare tell me what my son is! I know it. I've seen the same look in my husband's eyes time and time again. He wants to use. Wants to use all the time. He can't say no."

"But he does say no!" Reid protested.

"No he doesn't! He's an addict. Better he dies now than he dies as a corpse!"

Reid had heard enough. He stalked forward and grabbed the wine bottle from Lady Danvers' hand and then threw it at the fireplace where it shattered. Evelyn Danvers jumped at the crash, but Reid merely turned his cold blue eyes on her, eyes that looked like ice.

"Listen here, _bitch_," he spat, ignoring how the woman flinched at the word. "Don't you dare say that about Caleb again! I've seen your son; I've seen him angry, and frustrated, and in fights, but he does not use unless it is absolutely necessary. I don't know how he does it; I don't know how he resists, because I feel the call too, and I know that I only feel half of what he is feeling, but I have never seen him full out use just because he needed his fix. So don't you dare say he is addicted."

"I know my son!"

"Bullshit," said Reid. "Complete and utter bullshit. Have you spent time with him? I mean, really spent time with him? Taken him to a ball game or walking in the park together? Heck, even gone to the grocery store together? No, you have sat here, and felt sorry for yourself, and let him cater to your every whim all while berating him and bitching at him about being an addict. I know Caleb better than you do. I know that he gets straight A's. I know that he likes sausage on his pizza better than pepperoni. I know that he can swim faster than he lets on, and that he can break the school record if he really wants to, but he holds off in case you ever come, so that you can be proud of him, and so that he can break the record, just for you. I also know that he's wasting his damn talent on a chit of a mother who doesn't give damn about her son."

"How dare-!"

"You shut your fucking mouth! All this time you have talked and whined and moaned about 'poor you' and your no-good, addict of a son. Well it's about time that you listen to someone else. Someone who is in tune with reality, and that's me. I'm going to lay it out for you straight. Your son is not an addict. Your son uses less than all of us. Your son is constantly telling me to stop fucking using else I'll end up dead. You want to know who the real addict is? Well that's me."

To prove his point, he jerked his arm and the other bottle of wine went flying into the fireplace as well, smashing and raining down the scarlet liquid.

"I use for fun. Because it makes me feel good. Because it makes me feel special."

He sent the brush and comb off of the vanity into the wall next, and then the stool by her bed into the large mirror. He toppled the easy chair, tipped over the bedside table, and sent a footstool through the large French windows and the night wind whistled in. He let the power go, feeling it drain away from him and then he turned back to Evelyn Danvers, seeing the shocked and frightened look on her face.

"Good," he said. "You're listening."

He walked over to the armchair and righted it, sitting in the comfortable seat as nonchalantly as if it were his own home. He met Mrs. Danvers eyes, knowing that his sincerity was coming through his face and eyes more than his words would allow him to express.

"I haven't seen my mother in four months. I hardly ever see her because she doesn't want to see me. It's one of the worst feelings in the world, to be unwanted, and uncared for. It makes me glad that she is never around because I don't think that I could stand to look at her, knowing that she doesn't care for me."

He paused for a second because there was a peculiar tightening in the back of his throat, and so he shook it away, took a breath, and continued.

"Caleb loves you. That is the only reason I can think of to why he constantly cares for you, why he continually cooks and cleans for you and makes sure that you are taking your medicines and ignoring the hell you give him, and all the verbal abuse you inflict on him. He loves you, and that is why he will never use more than he has to, because he has people that he cares about, people to look after and to protect. That is why he used tonight, because if he didn't, he would have died, and he just doesn't have himself to look out for. He has you and Sarah, and even me on occasion.

"Now, your son is in the hospital right now because Chase tried to kill him. So, I would suggest getting up and putting on some clothes because in twenty minutes, I am taking you to the hospital to see your son, not because you need to be reassured that he is alright, because honestly right now, I don't give a shit about you, but because there is a teenaged boy lying there, right now, wishing that his mother would come and see him. Wishing that his mother would be there, to hold his hand, to sing him a lullaby and other crap like that. I am going to make sure that happens because I know what it's like for your mother not to come, and Caleb is too good of a person for that to happen to."

Reid stood up and crossed to the door. He looked back once.

"Twenty minutes Mrs. Danvers, or I will drag you to the hospital as you are. That is a promise, and Garwin's never break their promises."

He left the room and closed the door, going out to the red Cadillac that was in the drive and getting into it. He started the engine and turned on some music.

It only took fifteen minutes for Evelyn Danvers to leave the house, dressed in a pair of black trousers and a thick, shawl-like coat. She had on a matching hat and scarf and her make-up was applied expertly. She got into the passenger's seat and Reid flicked off the radio and then backed out of the drive.

He was aware that Caleb's mother was crying half way there and he looked over at her in alarm.

"I was just so afraid!" she sobbed, not because she actually wanted to talk to the abrasive teen, but because she was finally breaking down. "He looks so much like his father, and it killed me to see James go. I tried everything that I could to get him to stop, but it wasn't enough, Caleb and I weren't enough. If I lost Caleb…I can't lose him to that stupid power. I just can't!"

"You're not going to lose him," Reid tried to reassure her.

"I know, I know. I just get so afraid, so I try to keep myself away, try to stop loving him so it won't hurt." She tried to gasp in a few breaths and succeeded in halting her tears.

Reid glanced her way as she wiped her eyes with a tissue and tried to collect herself.

"I'm a terrible mother, aren't I?"

"Nah," said Reid, turning back to the road. "You're not a terrible mother. You just have a lot to make up for."

"I will," she nodded. "I'll make up for it. I'll be the mother he deserves, the mother I want to be."

"I'm sure he'll like that," said Reid truthfully.

It was late by the time they pulled into the hospital, but because Lady Danvers was a powerful person, and because it was rumored that she was unwell, they were allowed in.

A nurse escorted them to the room Caleb was being held in while explaining his condition. The wounds, while not incredibly deep or dangerous, caused a severe amount of bleeding as a large vein had been damaged. Once the bleeding was stopped, the gashes were stitched up and Caleb would be free to leave in two days or so.

Reid, who had ridden in the ambulance with Caleb and then waited at the hospital for a bit, had already known this, but it was still a relief to find that their diagnoses hadn't changed. The nurse dropped them off at the room and Evelyn Danvers paused at the closed door.

"Go ahead," Reid encouraged. "I'll wait out here for a bit."

Lady Danvers nodded, took a breath, and then opened the door. She stepped in and Reid could here Caleb's surprised "Mom?" and then the door was shut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw, Caleb has a mother again. Like it? Leave a review. Don't like it, well, don't I suppose. Anyways, I'm off to bed…again. Cuz I'm exhausted. College will do that to you.


	9. In which things seem to be resolving

Disclaimer: Not mine. Someone else's.

Sorry for the long wait, but I ran out of pre-written stuff, so I actually have to write it out, and I'm also in the middle of my second Code series, which is taking precedence now, so updates might be a little bit slower. Sorry about that.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, but I'm late for class and don't have time to thank you all personally if I'm going to get this up now, sorry!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid waited impatiently behind the wheel of the Cadillac, fingers drumming and stifling a yawn. He had stayed up for too many consecutive nights, driving Lady Danvers to the hospital and keeping Caleb company in his room. He rolled the down the passenger window and called out.

"Hey, hurry up there, old man."

Caleb looked up from his wheelchair which was being pushed by his mother.

"Hell, no," he said. "Reid's driving?"

Reid shot him a wicked grin and then rolled the window back up. It was cold outside, as it usually was in New England, and he didn't want the heat in the car to be gone completely. After all, Caleb was just getting released from the hospital.

The back door opened and Evelyn Danvers helped her son inside and then shut the door, walking around the car to climb in the other side.

Reid made sure they had both buckled their seat belts and then he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"You know," he said, glancing at them from the rearview mirror. "One of you should have really sat up here so you could change the stations I like to listen to."

"Touch that radio, Reid, and I will not be responsible for my actions," Caleb warned.

Reid laughed, and didn't touch the radio. He did, however, stick in a cd, but it was jazz so no one really minded much.

Reid pulled into the drive twenty minutes later, and then opened the door for Caleb, who shot him an odd look. Reid shrugged.

He followed Caleb into the house, watching the older boy carefully should Caleb stumbled or need a hand, but Caleb made it successfully into the living room and then collapsed in his favorite armchair. He looked at Reid.

"Stop hovering."

"I'm not hovering," said Reid immediately, although he flushed slightly.

Caleb smirked at him and the red in Reid's cheeks went darker.

"I'm trying to see exactly how recovered you are," Reid lied, badly. "To see what I can get away with."

"Oh, is that it?" asked Caleb, completely unconvinced.

"Yeah," said Reid, and then to change the subject, "and I'm betting I could get away with a lot right now."

It worked, but Reid had half a feeling it was because Caleb allowed the change of topic.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Reid, as belligerently as possible. "That's so."

He had to jump back as Caleb lunged, but the older boy still managed to get a hand in his hair and give it a thorough mussing. Reid glared and straightened his hair, which wasn't hard to do. His hair was so fine it merely fell right back into place.

"None of that," Evelyn Danvers scolded the two boys lightly.

Reid looked up to see the Lady Danvers walk in, carrying a tray of food. She set it on the coffee table and then turned to Caleb. "Chicken soup or tomato?" she asked.

Reid didn't know what Caleb and his mom had talked about in the hospital room, but it was apparent by the still-guarded and confused look in Caleb's eyes that the healing had just begun. He got up.

"Well, I don't want to tire the invalid," he said, "I'll be upstairs doing my homework."

He left, hearing Caleb's 'since when do you do homework' behind him. He flipped Caleb the finger, though he doubted the older boy could see it.

He walked up to the room he had been staying in, wondering if he should stop by his house sometime soon and get a few more things. Right now it still felt somewhat like a hotel room.

He walked right by his backpack and instead flopped onto the bed. It was one of those times when he just felt like sitting in the silence. He rolled onto his back and propped his head up with pillows. He then commenced to stare out the window. He could feel the exhaustion seep through his bones and somewhere along the line his eyes fluttered closed. He didn't fight it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Caleb ate his chicken soup while his mom sat on the couch beside him, both of them watching a re-run of CSI. It was odd, having his mother with him, bringing him food and caring for him, and not the other way around. He still was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that she was here with him, that she hadn't had a drink in three and a half days, nor did it appear she would go back. His mind drifted back to when his mother had first come in.

Caleb had been lying in the hospital bed, aware that he was in pain, but too drugged up to actually feel it. Still, the floating feeling had been disconcerting and he was still freaked about the necromancer. No one was in the room with him either, and part of him wondered if Reid was going to come, and wishing that he was there. The white-blond would talk incessantly, no doubt annoy the nurses and doctors by playing with the IV lines, but he would have been comforting in the large, empty room.

The door had opened then, and Caleb had turned, not to see a white-blond head, but his mother, tears drying on her face, but she had smiled at him.

Caleb had thought, for one glorious second, that she was there for him, just like he had always wanted her to be, and the incredulous 'Mom?' had escaped his lips before realizing that it must be a dream, and the bitter, acid despair had welled up, constricting his breathing.

The door shut behind her, and then she was by his side, her very real hand reaching out to touch his cheek in a very motherly caress, just like she had done before James Danvers had withered away, as if she had never stopped being the best mother a boy could want.

"Hello, Jemstone," she had replied, the pet name slipping from her lips and Caleb had been thrown back ten years, when she had called dad 'Jem' and himself 'Jemstone' whenever she was scolding them for roughhousing or when she was tucking him in at night.

And then she was crying, telling him she was sorry, sorry for not being there, for not taking care of him, for being such a burden. And she had promised to make it better. She wasn't going to be an absent mother anymore, she was going to be right there with him, because she loved him, and she didn't want him to doubt that.

Caleb had merely let himself revel in his mother's care, wanting to believe every word she said, but not wanting to get his hopes up, so he just enjoyed her attentions for the moment, knowing that if it was just a phase, he would still have the memory to cherish.

But his mother hadn't broken her vows yet. She had been at his bedside nearly non-stop, only leaving to go get food, or to take a nap back at the house, and then she was back again, sneaking in food to sustain him.

And Reid had been there as well, watching his mother carefully, but not saying a word, and more often than not, excusing himself when his mother started to talk. Caleb knew that something must have happened between the white-blond and his mom, and he was guessing that Reid had said some choice words to his mother. Caleb couldn't care less what the younger boy had said. Whatever he had done, it had worked, and he had his mother back, for that he was grateful, and no doubt in Reid's debt. He wasn't worried about paying that debt off (he was always hauling Reid out of trouble); he _was_ worried about the white-blond.

He knew that Reid was most likely uncomfortable around his mom, or around any mother for that matter, and he knew that Reid wasn't exactly one hundred percent comfortable in the Danvers home either. He was going to fix that as soon as he had full motion of his arms again. He was going to drive Reid over to his house, and they were going to pack up every item that Reid own, and then they were moving Reid into the room next to Caleb's permanently. Reid had given Caleb his mom back, and now Caleb was going to give him a home.

He looked over to his mother, sitting on the couch.

"Hey, mom?" he asked.

She turned to him, eyes loving and mouth smile. He found himself smiling back.

"More soup?" she asked.

"No," he said, "well, not right now, but that's not what I was asking."

She waited while he put his thoughts together, and then he gave up and asked straight out.

"Reid talked to you, didn't he?"

She paused. "He told me that you weren't like James, that you weren't going to get addicted because you had people depending on you. He also said a few choice words and sent things hurling about the room."

Caleb frowned slightly. Okay, maybe he would be having a chat with Reid. His mother seemed to read his mind because she reached out and patted his arm.

"I'm glad he did," she said. "It worked."

"He's staying with us," said Caleb.

"Because his mother is gone," she said.

Caleb was surprised. "He told you that?"

"He said I was just like his mother. Honestly, I think that's what got my attention the most. I never did like Lady Garwin."

Caleb laughed, and then grew serious. "Are you alright with him staying?"

Evelyn nodded. "A boy your age shouldn't have to be alone in a house."

Caleb knew it was yet another apology and he smiled at his mother in acceptance. "I want to move him in permanently, in the room next to mine."

Evelyn raised her eyebrows at that. Caleb knew she might object; the room next to his own had been prepared for a baby that had been miscarried. To this day, it had never been used.

"I think it's your decision," his mother said finally. "It would have been your sibling."

"I want Reid to have it," said Caleb.

"I didn't know you were so close to him," said Evelyn.

"I wasn't," said Caleb. "And he's down-right obnoxious at times, but he's a good kid."

And then he sat back as the commercials ended and the show came back on.

"I think the cousin did it," he said, as his mother got him more soup.

"It's the blonde girl," Evelyn disagreed.

As much as Caleb was enjoying the show, he drifted off towards the end, only vaguely registering that his mother had been right.

"Come on, Caleb," said his mother, shaking him gently. "Let's get you upstairs to bed."

Caleb got to his feet and blearily made his way up to the second floor, but he paused once he reached the hall, and then turned the wrong direction and opened Reid's door.

Reid was asleep on the bed, curled up like he usually was and he was still wearing his Converse high tops. Evelyn made a disproving sound and then brushed past Caleb, stopping by Reid and untying the laces of the sneakers and sliding them off. Reid murmured something, but then Evelyn expertly eased the blankets down from under him, and then tucked him in, brushing through the white-blond locks once.

"He's fine," she told Caleb, as if knowing that was why Caleb had checked. Caleb didn't tell her that he had weird habit of having to check on Reid before he went to bed. It sounded too motherly.

Caleb nodded and then walked down the hall to his own room, kicking off his shoes and crawling into bed. Evelyn tucked him in as well and sat with him until he fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The penguins want you to review!


	10. In which all the boys make an appearance

Disclaimer: (crosses fingers) Of course they're mine….Okay, that was a lie.

Hey, I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update, but you will not believe how incredibly busy I have been. Luckily it's spring break now, so how many updates this week will make it up to you guys for the long wait? Let me know, and I'll try to be accommodating.

Raven: I love penguins. (Did you notice how many movies there are with penguins in them this year? Crazy.)

Embry: Yeah. Caleb is definitely falling in the mother category. Someone has to watch out for the kid…

Anon: Have fun in France. I was in Paris for a weekend a few months ago and I loved it. Of course, I don't speak French so it was a little confusing.

Ghost: Hey, I love all reviews. Even useless ones.

Wings and Claws: I'm sorry about the long update. And I know what it's like to be sitting there at the computer wanting the chapter to be freaking uploaded already, so again, apologies and thanks for reviewing.

Animefreak: Hey, sorry about that long wait…..yeah (makes 'oops' face)

Angel: Glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing!

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So," said Pogue, "we've got the necromancer down, and only Chase left. All in all, pretty good work, even if Caleb did manage to get himself skewered."

Reid laughed and then threw up a hand to block the pillow Caleb sent at him.

"Did we ever figure out where the necromancer came from?" asked Tyler.

Reid looked over at Pogue who had collected the file on the Chase Collins case. Pogue shifted through the papers they had compiled, but shook his head.

"The only one who could get that looked into would be the Keeper and he still isn't convinced that it was a necromancer, after all, no evidence was left."

"That's because it burned," said Reid, letting himself flop onto the floor. The Danvers' really did have nice carpeting in their den.

"They have just your word on it," said Pogue.

"And the dead bodies without hearts," said Reid.

"Which is inconclusive," said Pogue. "Besides, there hasn't been a necromancer in America for over a hundred years and the Keeper is positive that the Council has tabs on all of the buried wizards who could be raised."

"Idiots," said Reid.

"Can't they get a Judge in?" asked Tyler. "Judges can't be lied to, and that way the Keeper would know that we're telling the truth."

"No," said Caleb, from where he was reclining in his favorite armchair. "Judges are guarded pretty well, as they are invaluable, and there are only seven at any given time. They wouldn't put a Judge in danger by shipping him all the way over here and putting his cover at risk."

"Idiots," said Reid again.

"So, the Keeper doesn't believe us," said Tyler. "Just like when we tried to tell them about Chase."

"Well, if you think about," said Caleb, "it was rather fantastical. The supposedly dead fifth Ipswich coming back into town to get my powers and we have to battle our past to save our futures, I mean, it sounds like a movie."

"A bad one," said Pogue.

"And there is the fact that supposedly we took on this necromancer and completely destroyed it with a MacGyvered fire bomb."

"Richard Dean Anderson rocks," said Reid.

"It just sounds implausible," said Caleb.

"They need to watch more action movies."

"And, I mean, Reid's not even Ascended yet, so that adds to the element of unlikelihood."

"Why are you helping them?" asked Reid. "Shouldn't you be on our side? You were there. Hell, you were the one in the friggin' hospital."

"I'm just saying it's understandable," said Caleb.

"I heard my mom say that our Keeper is just a really by the book kind of guy," said Tyler.

"I'll shove that book up his ass," said Reid darkly.

"Anyway," said Pogue, "I think Chase left. There was a man matching his description that left town in a hurry. He got a speeding ticket and tried to run from the police. I found the report on the police website."

"Good, get him far away," said Reid.

Tyler shook his head. "Why would he make a big deal about leaving though? I thought he didn't want us to know what he was up to."

"It's a good point," said Caleb. "Maybe he's trying to make it look like he's gone."

"A false retreat to get us off guard," said Pogue.

Reid groaned. "Why can't he just go away?"

"Because his goal in life is to make you miserable," said Caleb.

"I knew it," said Reid. "The bastard."

Caleb laughed, and then winced slightly as the motion pulled on his stitches. Reid frowned at the older boy, knowing that he wasn't fully recovered yet, and probably wouldn't be for a few more days. He was glad Chase was gone, if even for just a little while.

Pogue and Tyler left soon after, knowing that Caleb needed rest. Reid walked them to the door, but only because Caleb couldn't do it himself. He wasn't expecting Pogue to pull him outside to whisper in his ear.

"Listen, Sarah's going to come home early, to surprise Caleb for their anniversary. She'll be home next week, so you're in charge of getting Caleb to Nicky's. Got that?"

"Yeah," said Reid, nodding. "Got it."

"At seven. Sharp. On Friday."

"Got it," said Reid.

"And keep your mouth shut about this, okay?"

"I'm not going to tell him," said Reid, rolling his eyes.

"And don't let it slip, either."

"I'm not going to say anything," said Reid.

"Swear?"

"For fuck's sake, I'm not going to tell him!"

"You better not," Pogue warned.

Reid made a face at him as he drove away and then went back inside.

Caleb was starting his homework, homework that Reid had brought home with him as Caleb had missed a few days of school and it looked like he wouldn't be going in Tuesday (tomorrow) either. The homework had been Caleb's idea and he had threatened Reid with not letting him in the house if he didn't have Caleb's work with him.

"Reid, you were in physics yesterday, right?" Caleb asked, frowning at his textbook.

"I think so," said Reid, sitting across from him.

"You think so?" asked Caleb, looking up and raising his eyebrows.

"I might have slept through it," said Reid. "Oh, wait, that was Calculus, never mind. Yeah, I was there for it."

Caleb regarded him warily. "I don't suppose you have any notes, do you? The book tends to complicate the theorems."

"Uh, no," said Reid.

Caleb sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry?" said Reid, making the apology a question, wondering if Caleb was upset.

"It's fine. I'll just have to ask Mark for them when I go back."

"Mark would have them," said Reid. "He probably even has copies of those notes, you know, a set to study at home, a set to study at school, a set to study at the library…," he trailed off when Caleb gave him a look, even though he was trying not to smile.

"How do you function without notes, Reid?" Caleb asked. "It's not like you read the book at home."

"I'm also not concerned with a straight A average."

"Yeah, but you're passing, right?"

"Barely," said Reid.

"So you've got a sixty-five?" asked Caleb.

"Sixty-_eight_," said Reid.

"Oh, sixty-_eight_. Impressive."

"Shove it, Danvers."

Caleb laughed and then sobered. "But seriously, you never take notes, you never do your homework. What do you get on your tests?"

"Seventy-five to eighties, maybe."

"Eighty with the curve," said Caleb. "Not bad. What is that then? Low to mid seventies?"

"Actually that's high eighties, low nineties," said Reid. "The eighty is without the curve."

Caleb stared at him. "What?"

Reid shrugged. "How the hell do you think I'm actually passing the class?"

"Reid, I get mid-eighties without the curve."

"You're at the top of the class."

Caleb ignored him. "And I study my butt off for those eighty-fours, and you're saying you can get an eighty without studying and without doing your homework?"

"Well, I get detention a lot, and Simmons is usually the detention teacher, and kids usually stay after for help, so I get the lesson twice."

"And that just what? Makes you able to get an eighty?"

"Ummm, yeah?"

Caleb narrowed his eyes. "Have you done your homework for tomorrow yet?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

Reid sighed, wishing he could, for once, get away with a falsehood.

"Go get it now," said Caleb.

"What?" asked Reid.

"Get your book and do your homework," said Caleb.

Reid thought of a few things to say to that, several of them profanities, and a few were descriptions of exactly what Caleb could do with his book, but the one that came out was "Why?"

"What?" asked Caleb.

"Why?" Reid reiterated.

"Because if you can get an eighty on Simmons tests without studying, then you could be passing his class with a B or maybe even an A. Then you can pull your GPA up so you can apply to colleges with the rest of us."

"I've already applied to colleges," said Reid.

"With your grades?" asked Caleb.

"My SATs weren't that bad."

Caleb snorted. "Go get your book Reid."

"I'm only getting my book because you're injured," Reid informed him.

"So you've gone soft then, is that it?"

"Not at all. No doubt if I refused further, you would try to force me do my homework, but you would only succeed in hurting yourself even more. Then your mother would be mad at me, and you would continue whining for another week."

"I have not whined," Caleb objected.

Reid only raised an eyebrow, and then left to dig about his room for his book. He found it under the bed. When he came back down, Caleb had put out a spiral-ringed notebook for him along with several pencils.

Reid slumped into the chair and glared. He then picked up a pencil and actually did his homework.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Again, how many updates would you like this week? That's my apology for the long wait.


	11. In which Reid and Caleb talk

Disclaimer: Not mine, but you kinda already knew that, didn't you?

Raven: Thank you very much!

Embry: You know those kids who don't bother to do their homework, but they still manage to pass the class cuz they're smart, they just don't bother any. I felt Reid was like one of those kids.

Krista: An update today, and one tomorrow or Sat. Thanks for reviewing!

Animefreak44: Sorry, no real action in this chapter, but wait until the next update, they'll be a lot of action then, promise.

Anon: 1-3 is about the average requests, and I'll update again tomorrow or Saturday. Where were you flying from?

------------------------------------------------------

Reid shoved his homework notebook into the pile with the rest of the students as he walked into physics Friday afternoon. He then tried to shove his hands out of view as he walked by Professor Simmons desk.

"Mr. Garwin."

Reid paused, his eyes sliding over to the teacher.

"Gloves are not part of the uniform, Mr. Garwin. Would you please remove them until you are off of school property?"

Reid sighed, but did as he was told, making his way to the back of the room where he liked to sit. He watched the other students filter in and then Simmons took attendance silently. Reid liked that. Some of the other teachers merely called out names, not taking the time to get to know their students.

"No Caleb again?" asked Professor Simmons, his eyes going to Reid.

Reid wondered, if Pogue and Tyler had been in that period physics class, if they would be asked where Caleb was, or if Simmons knew that Reid was staying with Caleb. The Professor had made sure to give Reid Caleb's work which made Reid think the physics professor might know a bit too much.

"Still sick," said Reid. "He'll be back tomorrow probably."

"Tell him we look forward to seeing him back in school," said Simmons.

Reid rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Alright," said Simmons. "Please get out your notes for today's lecture. We will be continuing with force and friction."

Reid actually pulled out a sheet of paper and pen. He even wrote down a few formulas and the steps to solving friction problems. He resorted to doodling as the lesson grew intolerably boring as Simmons took questions and went over a few variations of the problem. Reid put his head down when the class solved problems on their own or in groups as Simmons looked over the homework.

He drifted off a bit, but woke up when the homework notebooks were passed out and Reid glanced at the clock. Five more minutes.

Simmons was fielding final questions and Reid shifted restlessly, then flipped open his homework notebook. A red ninety-six percent stared up at him. He stared back.

He approached the desk when the bell rang, waiting for the other students to get their homework questions answered before he was finally the last student in the room. Simmons regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"This is something new," he said. "Mr. Garwin actually staying after class with a question, or is it a question for Caleb?"

"Neither," said Reid. He put his notebook on Simmons desk, open to the grade. "You flipped my grade."

"I what?" asked Simmons, frowning at the page.

"Flipped it," said Reid. "As in dyslexia."

Simmons was sharp. He was perhaps the smartest teacher in school and he was only forty at most. He nodded, seeming to understand what Reid was getting at.

"Sixty-nine, instead of ninety-six," he said.

"Yeah," said Reid.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Garwin, that I didn't make a mistake. You received a ninety-six because you only missed one question and forgot to put the units in another answer. If you look on the other pages, I tally the points for easy math. Three points here – and it really was just because of a simple math mistake – and one here because you didn't label the answer. It was quite a good homework paper."

"Oh," said Reid, not knowing what to say.

Simmons gave him a smile and handed back the notebook. "I never thought I would see the day when you actually turned in completed homework, Mr. Garwin."

Reid scowled. "It wasn't my idea," he said.

"I daresay it wasn't. Do give my congratulations to Mr. Danvers. Good-day, Reid."

And with that, the Professor left the room, leaving Reid with the ninety-six in his hands. Reid frowned, somewhat confused by the exchange and stunned at the grade he had managed. He hadn't received an A since he was in elementary school and was graded on color-by-number. Even then he had usually liked the color with the wrong crayons.

He was still frowning, even when he got into his car, and he didn't remember to turn on the music until he was over halfway hom– halfway to _Caleb's_ home. He didn't bother putting in a cd and merely rode the rest of the way in silence.

He sighed as he finally made it to the large house and trudged up the front steps. He found Caleb in the den and slumped into an armchair. There was a fire in the marble hearth and the warmth was comforting.

Caleb didn't say hello; he never did when he was engrossed in a book. Reid didn't talk either. Even he had moments when he wanted silence, and because he tended to be extreme, when he wanted quiet, he simply didn't talk. At all.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled his knees up, crossing his arms around his legs. It suddenly became too much for him, everything that was happening, being in a house with real people who actually took notice of him. It seemed like a ridiculous thing to have to get used to, and Reid felt foolish for letting such a simple thing as sharing a house with two other people throw him off so. The self-incrimination only worsened his mental disquiet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb noticed Reid come in and mentally sighed. He was reading a good book, and, as usual, he was totally caught up in it. He waited for Reid to start talking, knowing that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his book, and he was just where the entire mystery was unraveling, and he was pretty sure he knew who was the culprit.

When there was no greeting or insults from Reid, he forgot all about the younger Ipswich and fell back into the fictional world. He was a fast reader, he had been reading before preschool in fact, thanks to his mother who had taught him herself. From then on, he had always read at least two grades above his classmates, which had impressed his teachers, and would have allowed him to skip a grade, but he had declined. He had wanted to stay with the other Ipswich boys.

It was when he finished the book, almost fifteen minutes later, that he realized Reid was unnaturally quiet, more so than that. He wasn't making a sound.

"Reid?" he asked.

The white-blond head was shifted minutely in his direction.

"Reid, you alright?"

The answer was slow in coming and soft. "'M'fine."

Caleb frowned, taking in the younger boy. Reid was staring at the fire, his arms wrapped around his knees, huddled slightly, like a child. He was suddenly very concerned.

"I'll be back," he said, getting up and heading to his room. Reid didn't acknowledge that he had spoken.

Caleb hurried up the stairs, making it to his room and finding his cell on his dresser. He scrolled to Tyler's number and hit call.

Tyler picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Caleb. How are you doing?"

"Hey, Ty. I'm fine, but I think there's something wrong with Reid."

"With Reid? What happened?"

"Nothing, as far as I can tell. He just came in and he's not talking, at all. He's just sitting in the den, staring ahead and not moving."

"Ohhh," said Tyler, sounding as if he knew exactly what Caleb was saying.

"What's wrong with him?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"He just…get's these moods sometimes."

"A mood."

"When he thinks about things, really thinks about them. Just let him be. He'll snap out of it soon enough and be more obnoxious then ever."

Caleb ran a hand through his hair. "You sure you don't want to come over and talk to him. You guys get along really well."

"You have to learn to deal with him sooner than later, and this is one of his easier moments."

"So I do nothing."

There was a slight pause at the end of the line. "Well, sometimes, if you time it just right, you can get him to tell you what was bothering him."

"How do I do that?"

"Sit with him. When he starts moving around a bit, just ask him. If you get him at the right moment, he'll feel like talking."

"That's it?"

"Not as easy as it sounds, believe me. I've gotten him to talk to me five times like that, and I've been sitting with him for a long while."

"Alright, thanks Tyler."

"No problem, and good luck."

Caleb closed the cell phone and released a breath. He walked back downstairs and sat on the sofa, watching Reid.

Reid was still huddled slightly, staring at the fire. Caleb waited.

He waited for a few hours in fact, getting up now and then to put more logs on the fire and to eat dinner with his mother, and then he went right back to watching Reid.

It was eight when Reid finally started to shift, releasing a long breath and then leaning his head back like he had finally come to a conclusion.

Caleb opened his mouth, and then closed it again, unsure of what to say. He tried again.

"You looked pensive," he said.

"Pensive?" asked Reid, not really paying attention to him.

"You know," said Caleb. "Thoughtful, like you were thinking really hard about something."

"Not really hard, just thinking."

"About what?" Caleb held his breath, wondering if Reid would answer.

There was silence for a few moments. Reid shifted again.

"It's busy here," he said finally.

"Busy?"

A shrug. "You're here, and your mom. And Pogue gets here and Tyler." Reid crossed his left arm across his stomach, his right hand over his mouth, tapping at his lips, before speaking again. "It's quiet back at my house, quiet and cold. Don't like it."

"Do you like it here?" asked Caleb, hoping he would say yes.

"'S'nice," said Reid. "Warmer."

Caleb knew he wasn't talking about the temperature and he smiled. "It's been warmer since you came," he said. "Thank you."

Reid blinked, obviously realizing what Caleb had meant by that simple phrase. It was a thank you for his mother, and perhaps a bit for himself. Reid scowled.

"Shove off, Danvers."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

So, not a lot of action, but the next update starts the return of Chase, and things will get messy! Please leave a review on your way out.


	12. In which Chase makes an Unappearance

Disclaimer: Ummmm, nope.

Author's note: Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update, but the one chapter turned into another mini-story about Chase coming back, and I wanted to write the whole thing before posting so that I can just put chapters up right after one another. I'll be trying to post every other day because the chapters are (hopefully) intense.

Wings and Claws: Okay, so a bit of action in this one, more in the next. Thanks for reviewing!

Angela: I'm glad that you like my portrayal of Reid. Sorry about the long wait.

Anon: Hope you had fun in Canada, it's kinda cold up there. Thanks for reviewing, and sorry about the wait.

Kelli: It reminds you of the movie? Thanks, and I'm glad you like the brother-parts, cuz I like to write them.

Sabireru: I def. have a thing for white-blond bad boys. As for comparing this to the Code, this is what I write in my spare time on the side, so I put more plot and what not in the code. I like those ones better too, but I do love Reid. (grin)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he coming?" Pogue hissed in a whisper. Reid didn't see why; Pogue was talking to him on the phone, as he and Tyler were already at Nicky's while Reid was at the Danvers home waiting for Caleb who was still upstairs getting ready.

"Yes, for the thirty-eighth time, he is coming."

His exasperation showed through his voice. Any emotion did.

"I just want this to go smoothly," said Pogue. "Sarah wants to surprise Caleb, and Kate is Sarah's best friend, and if I ruin this-,"

"What? No more late-night rendezvous at the football field?"

Silence, then "How the hell did you know that?" Pogue was angry; he obviously thought Reid had been spying on him and his girlfriend.

"Because everyone goes there," said Reid, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, come up with the creativity, man."

"Like the roof?" asked Pogue, naming one of Reid's most infamous deeds.

"It added to the atmosphere," said Reid.

"Bull," said Pogue. "You're just an exhibitionist."

"Dude, this is the third time you called here. It's the wrong number," said Reid, as Caleb walked down the stairs. "Stop fucking calling me."

He hung up and raised an eyebrow at Caleb. "What's the matter with you?"

Caleb shrugged, looking somewhat glum. It was, after all, his one month anniversary with Sarah, who, as far as Caleb new, was still at her aunt's house.

"For fuck's sake, she's been gone two weeks. Not two years. Suck it up."

Caleb said nothing but grabbed his keys off of the counter. "You coming with me?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm taking my car," said Reid. "I'll beat you there."

"Reid, your car is a piece of scrap metal on wheels. There is no way you would even come close to beating me."

"Hey, I'm working on it."

"What? Do your doors actually open now?"

Reid scowled and reached into his pocket for his keys. They weren't there; he already knew that.

"Shit," he said, patting down his other pockets.

"What?" asked Caleb.

"Can't find my keys," said Reid.

"You can ride with me."

"Can I choose the radio station?"

"No."

"Then no. I think they're up in my room. Go head out. I'll be over in a few."

"Alright," said Caleb.

Reid made a show of walking up the stairs until Caleb left and he heard the boy's convertible pull out of the drive. He smiled and then ran back down the stairs, grabbing the keys off the peg for the red Caddy. Lady Danvers had already given him permission to take the car to pick up Sarah, as his Vette was still rather unreliable, and Reid liked the Cadillac. It had an excellent sound system.

Sarah was at the school, and it only took Reid a few minutes to get there. He pulled up outside the school lounge where he could see Sarah waiting underneath the overhang. It was late and the lounge and snack bar had already closed. She ran to the car when he pulled up, climbing in quickly so the heat didn't escape.

"You're late," she said.

"Blame your boyfriend," he retorted, turning up the volume on an AC/DC song.

Sarah turned the volume down.

He turned it back up.

She turned the radio off.

Reid glared. "I was listening to that," he protested.

"You were causing damage to your eardrums," said Sarah. "And there is no way I'm listening to that all the way over to Nicky's."

Reid was about to respond when his phone rang. He glanced at the display only to see Pogue's name.

He groaned and flipped the phone open. "Yes, Pogue, I'm coming," he said.

"Don't!"

That was a shout and then there was a crash, a scream, and the sound of breaking glass.

"What the hell?" Reid demanded, sitting forward.

"What?" asked Sarah, grabbing his arm. Reid ignored her, trying to make out what Pogue was saying.

"It's Ch-," and then the rest was cut off by more shouts. Reid recognized Tyler's voice faintly over the phone.

"Pogue, where are you?" Reid demanded.

"Outside of Nicky's. Listen, Chase is back. Get Sarah as far away as possible and stay with her."

"Hell I'm staying with her. I'm coming over!"

"Reid, no! Last time he tried to use Sarah. I think he's still after Caleb, so get her out of there."

"You can't take him out on your own! I'm dropping her off and coming." He had already made his decision.

"Reid, no. Listen, Caleb's coming. He can beat Chase. Stay with Sarah because if anything happens to her, he'll never forgive us."

Reid might have brushed off a threat like that before, but now it actually gave him pause.

"Alright," he said finally. "Let me know what happens. I'll be in the student café."

"Got it," said Pogue, and then he snapped the phone shut.

Reid listened to the click and then let out a breath, turning the phone off and then pocketing it. He turned the car off and then sat back for a minute.

"What happened?" asked Sarah, her voice anxious, scared, like he felt.

"Chase is back," said Reid flatly. He opened his door with a jerk. "Come on, we're staying in the school lounge."

"But it's closed!" Sarah protested, getting out when Reid merely slammed the door shut and started walking to the building. He heard her shut her own door and run to catch up with him. "It's locked, Reid. Besides, the school? Not exactly a hidden place to hide out."

"It's closed," said Reid. "Who's going to look for us here?"

"But it's locked!"

Reid walked to the nearest window and pushed it in.

"They never lock the windows," he said, climbing through. "Well, come on."

Sarah looked down at her dress and then back at Reid. Reid rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll get the door for you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb had pulled up at Nicky's knowing that something had gone horribly wrong. Several cars were lying smashed in the parking lot and the front steps and patio of the bar were caved in. No one was in sight.

Caleb turned off the car and clamored out, reaching about with the Power, trying to sense any movement. A groan caught his attention and he ran forward, searching between the totaled cars for the source of the sound. He found it and his blood ran cold.

"Pogue!"

Caleb ran forward, throwing himself on the ground by his friend, eyes taking in the metal pole that was pinning Pogue, through the shoulder, into the ground.

He reached out, wanting to pull it out, but then hesitating, knowing that the pole could be saving his friend from bleeding out. He brushed Pogue's forehead instead, and Pogue's eyes fluttered open, fastening on Caleb.

"It was Chase," Pogue managed, trying to sit up but then stopping with a strangled cry of pain. "He's back."

"Don't move," said Caleb. "I'll get you to the hospital. Where's Tyler?"

"No!" said Pogue, latching onto his arm. "Reid!"

"He's not here right now, he's coming in a few minutes."

"No!" It was a whisper, but no less commanding than a shout. "Reid….with Sarah."

"What?"

"She's back. Wanted to surprise you. Told Reid to pick her up. They're at the school. Chase is looking for her; he'll find her."

Sarah! Caleb's gut clenched at the thought. He couldn't lose her again, but Pogue –

"Go!" said Pogue.

"I can't just leave you here!"

"I'll stay with him."

Caleb looked up, spotting Tyler stumbling over to them. Caleb caught the younger boy, frowning at the blood on Tyler's forehead, but Tyler shrugged him off.

"I'm fine. Go get Sarah and Reid before he does."

Caleb nodded. "Alright, call for an ambulance, and then stay at the hospital."

Tyler nodded in agreement and then Caleb was running to his car, leaping over the door and jamming in the key. The engine roared to life and he slammed down on the pedal, speeding to the school and his girlfriend who was in the company of the one Ipswich Caleb was worried about the most.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

And end scene! Next chapter, a fight between Reid and Chase, and Reid isn't Ascended yet, so let's hope Caleb gets to him on time.


	13. In which Reid and Sarah get along?

Disclaimer: Yeah right…

Fan 1: You sound excited. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and thanks for the review!

Sabi: LOL. That would be funny. Thanks for reviewing!

Anon.: Oh good, I was going for intense. Thanks!

Author's Note: Um, hey, sorry about the wait. This site was down for my computer, but it's fixed now, so I will hopefully be updating every other day for this, if it doesn't go down again. Thanks for your patience!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah was not thrilled with staying in the empty school lounge alone with Reid Garwin. The other boys had made it a point to treat her kindly and politely, and had taken the time to get to know her. Reid annoyed her to no end; in fact, he seemed to enjoy being a general nuisance. Sometimes she wondered how Caleb didn't snap.

She hid a grimace as Reid opened up the door for her, and stepped into the deserted lounge. Reid shut and re-locked the door, then went to flop in the couch in the corner. Sarah took a seat on a large armchair.

Reid didn't stay seated for long. No sooner had she taken a seat, Reid was up again, pacing, or rather, walking about restlessly. Sarah didn't think it could be called pacing because he wasn't constraining himself to one area of the carpet. She found the motion aggravating; she was worried about Caleb.

Reid abruptly stopped and gazed at the door. She heard what sounded like 'should fing be there, not fing babysitting' and suddenly she realized that Reid was just as worried as she was. Perhaps more so, as they were his closest friends.

The knowledge that he was scared seemed to strip away the bad attitude that had been such a barrier before, leaving only the youngest Ipswich who wanted to be fighting with his friends, defending them.

She wanted to say something comforting but all that came out was, "They'll be okay, right?" Her voice actually trembled at the end, remembering the last time Chase had been on the loose.

He turned around to look at her, his emotions clearly displayed on his face, as they always were. First there was a guarded surprise that she was talking to him, the second was the realization that she was reaching out, and the third was a wry smile.

"They'll be fine," he said. "Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself? I mean, you are stuck with me."

Sarah laughed at that, relieved that he didn't say anything inappropriate that would just set her on edge. "The big bad wolf, huh?"

"You don't seem to scared," said the white-blond, looking her over, not in a vulgar way, but assessing her.

"Not a bit," she responded, sticking her chin up in the air, mock bravely.

"That so?" asked Reid. "You've got a house made out of brick then?"

"Even better," said Sarah, "I've got a bomb shelter."

Reid gave a surprised snort, his eyes studying her like he was seeing her for the first time.

"I guess this won't be so bad after all," he said.

"Speak for yourself," said Sarah, her stomach reminding her that it was empty and had been empty for quite awhile. "I haven't had lunch or dinner yet today."

"Ah," said Reid. "You're one of those anorexic chits then, aren't you? Damned sexy." He gave her a wink and she laughed again. His light tone let her know that he was merely teasing her and not make an advance. She figured that being Caleb's girlfriend would set her off limits and even give her a small amount of power over the bad boy of the group.

"You watch your mouth, Mr. Garwin," she warned. "It's not really smart to hit on an already ascended Ipswich's girlfriend, now is it?"

"For you," said Reid, sweeping off his black-knit cap and bowing, "I would risk my life gladly."

"You, sir, are a flirt," said Sarah. "I do not think that your intentions are honorable."

"P'rhaps," said Reid, straightening and giving her a grin, "but I'm a flirt with food."

He reached into his jacket pocket and produced half a Snickers bar. He proffered it to her with a small smile.

"I promise, I broke the end off, and didn't bite it."

"At this point," said Sarah, "I wouldn't mind if you had licked it."

She practically snatched the bar from his hand and tore open the wrapper, biting into it ravenously. He studied her again with amused blue eyes that were the exact shade of a sunny, clear sky.

"You really are hungry, aren't you?" he asked.

"Starved," she responded around a bite.

"Well, then, I assume you won't tell anybody about what I am going to do, will you?" he asked.

She shook her head and he grinned, and then walked over to the barred off section of the bar. He pulled two odd, screwdriver type instruments from his pants pocket, and examined the lock a minute before inserting one and then the other, jiggling them about a bit before the lock clicked open.

He shot her a triumphant grin and then slid the metal gate up and flicked on the lights. He made his way behind the bar and began searching about the drawers.

"Are you supposed to do that?" Sarah asked in concern, glancing about, somewhat afraid that security would suddenly sweep down on them.

"No," he said, and she shook her head when she realized he was completely unconcerned with getting caught. "But you are hungry, aren't you? I could make you a wrap, how about that?"

"As long as it's chicken salad," she said, mentally shrugging. "And on a white tortilla, not wheat, with ranch dressing and tomato and cheese."

"Very well," he said, opening the sliding lid of the sandwich station. "What kind of cheese would you like?"

"Provolone," she said, and then shivered. "It's freezing in here."

"They do turn off the heating on the weekends," he said, shrugging out of his jacket. "Here you go."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I've got this," he said, gesturing to his blue hoody over a Pink Floyd t-shirt. She laughed when the jacket, despite being a little baggy, fit her very well.

"I bet we could share clothes," she said, zipping the jacket up and stuffing her hands in the pockets. She felt a hard object and pulled out a lighter. "You smoke?" she asked.

"Nah," said Reid. "But some of the ladies do. I have to be prepared."

She laughed again and he pulled on a pair of latex gloves and set about making her a wrap, making one of his own as well.

"I'm impressed," she said, when he handed her the finished product on a plate. "But can you make a latte?"

"Vanilla or caramel?" he asked.

"How about a macchiato? Caramel flavored with whip cream."

"Done."

"Seriously?" she asked as he hopped up.

"Don't tell anyone this," he said, confidentially, "but I have a job and it's not selling drugs."

"You're a barista, aren't you?" Sarah asked as he fiddled about the espresso and steamer machines, looking for all the world that he knew what he was doing.

"Guilty," said Reid. "Now, would you really like a macchiato, or would you like something special I make?"

"I don't know. Is it any good?"

"They sell it where I work."

"And where is that?"

"The Daily Grind," said Reid.

"Are you serious?" asked Sarah. "I love that place. What is your drink called?"

"White Coffee," said Reid. "It's new."

"Sure," said Sarah. "I'll try it, just hand me a coke, would you? I'm parched."

He handed her one from the freezer and then started a coffee and a steamer. It took a while to make the drinks, mostly because he had to open new bottles or start a machine, but the presentation was very nicely done, with whipped cream in a spiral decorated with white chocolate shavings.

Sarah burnt her tongue when she tried it, even though Reid warned her it was hot. He laughed at the face she made and gave her an ice cube to suck on. When it was finally cooled enough, she proclaimed it wonderful.

"What is in here?" she asked.

"Half French vanilla roast coffee and half vanilla steamer made with a sprinkle of mocha syrup," said Reid, finally sitting down and eating his own food. "I like to mix and match things, though usually they're not that good."

"So, a barista and a lock picker not to mention a Son of Ipswich, anything else I should know about you?"

"I think I should hear something about you first," said Reid. "All I know is that you're a nice enough girl to go out with Caleb who is perhaps the biggest prick I have ever known."

"He is not!" said Sarah. "He's a nice guy. _Very_ nice and kind and considerate." As far as she was concerned, he was Mr. Perfect, and she felt extremely luckily to have him.

Reid made a face. She knew that Caleb and Reid didn't really get along, though it wasn't because they didn't like each other. She figured that they were simply to 'manly' to admit the fact that they each looked out for the other.

"Alright, so he's the nicest, biggest prick I've ever known," Reid allowed.

"I'm telling on you," said Sarah.

"I'll tell him you were flirting outrageously with me," countered Reid.

She hit him, but playfully.

"I'm the youngest in my family," she said. "But I've only got an older sister, so I was never starved for attention. My older sister is down-right gorgeous; she's a model actually, so I turned to books as my area of expertise."

"I think you could be a model," said Reid loyally.

She blushed. "Well, thank you. Being here is the first time I actually cared how I looked. I know that I'm pretty, but with a sister like Amanda, I never really tried to look good because I was always overshadowed. When I came here, I put make-up on for one of the first times and actually started spending time on my hair."

"Engaging in all the usual female morning rituals that keeps you bound to the mirror," said Reid.

"Yeah, something like that, but it is liberating to feel beautiful."

"Now there's a paradox for you. Anything else, likes, dislikes, secrets you would never tell anyone else?"

"Like I would tell you those?"

"I can be extremely discreet," said Reid. "I've cheated on enough girlfriends to know how to keep my mouth shut." Sarah looked at him a little oddly; he shrugged.

"Well, everything else is normal enough. I like bands like Coldplay and Jet, and I hate country music."

"Hear, hear," said Reid, raising his glass.

"My favorite color is red, deep red, like a rose."

"Or blood."

"Thank you for that wonderful image. I can't sing, but I can play violin."

Reid looked pleasantly surprised at that, but he quickly covered it with nonchalance when she looked at him oddly.

"What?" she asked, ready for a snide comment on her instrument. It didn't come.

"Nothing," he said, flushing ever-so-slightly.

She grinned. "You like the violin, don't you?" she asked.

"No," he defended himself. "I just…it's a nice instrument."

"Mm-hmm," she said, not convinced at all. "Sure. I believe you…not."

He colored further.

"Wait until I tell everyone that the notorious bad boy Reid likes violin music," she teased.

"Alright, fine. I like it. My grandma plays, or used to."

"The grandma that I remind you of?" she asked.

"Yes, that one," he said. "You smile like her."

"Does she live around here?"

"She lives a bit from Boston. She used to play for the orchestra there. When I was little, I stayed with her a lot, and she had to take me to practice with her. She said it was the only time I behaved."

"Why doesn't she play anymore?"

"She lost most of her hearing," said Reid.

"Oh," said Sarah, blushing at her blunder. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, but she could tell that his grandmother's health was a sensitive point with him. She changed the subject.

"Do you play?"

"I play percussion sometimes. I like to hit things."

"I can see you on a drum set," said Sarah. "So, you like classical music, what other types?"

"Metal," said Reid instantly. "And punk. I like the Sex Pistols, and the Ramones, some Grateful Dead, the Blue Oyster Cult, Led Zep, and Pink Floyd, although I do have a few jazz collections that I listen to. You can't listen to hard core rock with a headache, but if you tell anyone, I will hex you."

"I'll keep it on the down low," said Sarah.

"Good."

"Any other deep dark secrets you feel like sharing?"

Reid cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes going softer as he thought and then he grinned.

"I hustle pool," he said.

"I know that," said Sarah.

"But you think I use, don't you?"

Sarah didn't know how to answer, but Reid merely shrugged slightly.

"I let you all think that, but I don't. Want to see? Watch me eyes."

He jumped up without her answering and grabbed a cue from the rack and set up the triangle of balls. He flashed her a quick grin and broke. Two balls went in and he tilted his head again, studying the table, before leaning over and taking careful aim, the cue held easily in his fingers that were, as usual, sporting the fingerless black gloves.

He snapped the cue forward with precision, sinking a ball easily in a pocket. He was already transferring hands, even as he walked around the table, and the next shot he made was a lefty. He actually seemed to prefer his left hand behind his right, a position a left-handed person would prefer, and thinking back, Sarah realized that Reid was indeed a lefty, which was why he always seemed to grab the seat near the end of the table. She assumed it was so he wouldn't bump elbows with anyone.

His face was set in concentration when he played this time, unlike the other times Sarah had seen him at the table. Then he had been laughing and joking, the smirk set on his lips that were an adorable shade of pink. She would never tell him that though. Now, his brow was furrowed over his sky-blue eyes and he was biting his lower lip when he shot. His eyes stayed blue the entire time.

She applauded enthusiastically when he finally sank the eight-ball in the middle pocket after bouncing it off the opposing wall and he gave a mock bow.

"That looks like something on ESPN," she told him, and he smiled self-consciously.

"Don't you think about telling anyone else," he said, leveling her a warning look. "Or all of my customers will leave."

"My lips are sealed," she promised.

"I suppose I'll just have to tell then," said a cold voice behind them.

Reid whipped around as Sarah gasped. Chase was standing in the doorway leading from the school.

Reid was immediately standing in front of her and Sarah grasped weakly at the bar, trying to hold herself without trembling. When Caleb had seen her last, she had been put into some sort of trance, but she hadn't been asleep like they all thought. She had heard the sounds of the fight; had heard the fire that was coming closer; had heard each and everyone of Caleb's gasps and grunts of pain and had been unable to move.

"The hell do you want?" Reid demanded.

"Her," said Chase, nodding at Sarah behind him. Sarah had to tell herself to breathe.

"Not happening. Go screw off." Reid's voice was cold, his hands clenched by his sides.

Chase laughed. "I can do what I want seeing as there is no one here to stop me."

"Think again."

"You? You're not even ascended yet, what are you going to do to stop me?"

"I don't have to stop you. I just have to keep you here until Caleb arrives and then he can roast your pretty ass."

"Caleb doesn't know that you are here, and Pogue really wasn't in the position to tell him when I left. I think it had to do with the metal pole shoved through his chest."

Oh, please, not Pogue, Sarah thought. Being the best friend of his girlfriend meant that she and the second-eldest Ipswich had a bond as she acted as a mediator between the two whenever they had one of their frequent fights. Before she came, Caleb had tried his hand at mending the relationship, but he had done poorly as he hadn't known what to say. Sarah knew that Caleb was grateful that she had a cool head and understood the dynamics of the two that were clearly meant for one another, even if they were too pig-headed to see it at times.

Reid's eyes darkened. "Pogue dies and you die, pretty boy."

Sarah knew that, as the youngest Ipswich, even being younger than her, Reid could do very little to back that threat, but even so, his words sent a thrill of fear up her spine.

"Again," said Chase, walking closer, "you don't seem to realize the hopelessness of your situation, do you? Caleb isn't coming as he is too concerned with holding Pogue's hand as he dies. Besides, you don't really think that he would follow me to save you, do you? I've been watching you Reid. You two don't exactly get along, do you?"

"We get on well enough," said Reid, not moving an inch.

"Don't lie, Garwin. Did you know, that when Caleb first started seeing the affects of my power, the way I killed that boy, he thought it was you?"

"No," said Reid, shaking his head. "He knows I wouldn't do that."

"Does he?"

"I'm not the best of people, but I have lines I don't cross. Caleb knows that."

"You're deluding yourself. He thought you were addicted and turning into a murder just to get your hit."

"He knows me. He knows I wouldn't kill anyone." It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself of that. Sarah wondered if he was.

"Why was he keeping such a close eye on you then? Why did he fight you at Nicky's? Normally he would have just yelled at you for using, but he was actually angry, wasn't he?"

Reid paled ever-so-slightly. "No," he whispered.

"He was angry because he thought you offed that kid."

Reid swallowed. "It's not true. He…he wouldn't."

"You're finally realizing it now, aren't you? He doesn't trust you, Garwin. He thinks that you're exactly like me."

"I'm not like you!" Reid shouted, his voice adamant, but at the same time, there was an undercurrent of uncertainty.

"You're not? Caleb seems to think you are, and Caleb is usually right."

Reid hardly noticed that Chase stepped closer to him. He seemed to be too busy trying to make himself believe that Caleb hadn't thought he was so far gone.

"Caleb's a bastard," he told Chase. "He just thinks he's always right."

"Oooo, harsh there, Garwin. No wonder he hates you."

"He doesn't hate me." The response was quick, too quick. Sarah suddenly realized that Chase was easily getting the upper hand in the verbal spar.

"No? Why does he keep on ragging you then? Why does he always blame you for everything that has happened?"

Chase stepped forward once more, and Sarah tried to snap Reid out of the daze he seemed to be in.

"Reid, Caleb doesn't hate you," she said. "He's just worried about you." It was true; she had Caleb's confidence. Chase negated her protest.

"Worried about you, or worried about you threat you may pose? Face it, Reid, you don't have a chance against me. Are you really going to defend the girlfriend of the man who thinks you're just like me? Are you really going to try and stop me?"

"Maybe," Reid whispered.

"How are you going to defeat me? You're not ascended yet."

Reid was suddenly a blur of motion. His hand was pulling a switchblade out of his pocket, flicking the blade in place, and then he was hurling it with deadly precision right at Chase who had no opportunity to block the surprise attack. The knife buried itself in Chase's chest, up to the hilt in the ascended's heart.

"I was planning on that, actually," said Reid as Chase fell backwards. "Keeping you talking and distracted so I could catch you off guard. Sarah, could you please run away very fast, and while you're running, could you please call your boyfriend and tell him to get down here?"

"But, isn't he dead?" Sarah asked weakly, trying to look away from the dead body. Oh, sweet heaven, there was blood.

"No," said Reid. "He's…different somehow, more powerful than he was before. I doubt a knife is really going to stop him."

As if to prove him right, Chase's arm twitched.

"Sarah, run now."

"I don't want to leave you," she said. He couldn't hold his own in a fight against an ascended. She knew because he and Caleb often got into brawls.

"I'm touched, really, but right now you're just a distraction to me. Run. Call Caleb. Stay away. Got that?"

"But-,"

"Now!" Reid commanded, finally turning to her and his eyes flashing black with power.

She ran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leave one!


	14. In which there's a not quite epic battle

Disclaimer: Yeah right…

Author's Note: So, this whole updating every other day thing really didn't happen. Part of it is my fault because I skipped a day, and then when I went back to update, I couldn't upload any documents (again), but I think the problem is actually fixed this time because I'm getting email alerts and messages, so, it shouldn't happen again.

Anon: I'm so sorry! I know that losing a pet is hard, and I only had a hamster as a child, so I hope that you're feeling better.

Sabireru: Nailed it in one. Reid's gonna get his arse handed to him, but hey, Caleb will look out for him, right?

Embry: Glad you're excited!

Animefreak44: Sorry about the wait!

To all my other reviewers, I've got papers due like it's the end of school (which it is), so gonna have to update this quick, but still, my thanks for sticking with me and reviewing. Hope you like the next chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------

Reid shook out his arms and rolled his neck then took in a steadying breath as Chase grunted. He didn't have time to look back to see if Sarah was out yet; he didn't want to be caught off guard. The ascended rolled to his feet, the knife sticking grotesquely out of his chest.

"You raised another necromancer, didn't you?" Reid asked, studying the other Ipswich with a mocking smile on his lips. The minute Chase had arrived he had felt the slimy, cold presence that bespoke of other-worldly influences. "You raise dead people." He laughed. "How does that feel, Chase? I heard that to gain that sort of power you actually had to sell your soul. Is that true?"

He knew it was true, but he felt like aggravating the older boy who was now a man. Chase's face tightened, his eyes blazing at the words, and Reid smirked.

"You're damned," he said matter-of-factly. "Quite lit'rally damned."

Antagonizing an Ipswich who has already ascended and also possessing the power of necromancers is not folly; it is stupidity, however Reid was not going to let Chase remember that he wanted Sarah, and not the hotheaded youngest Ipswich.

"I'll see you rot with me then," snarled Chase, and then there was an orb headed straight for Reid's chest.

Even pulling up his strongest shield didn't completely protect him from the force of the magic and he stumbled backwards, feeling a blinding pain in his head at the contact of the necromancer magic. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, but Chase was already attacking again.

This time he was sent flying backwards into the stacks of chairs lined against the wall and he hit with a jolt that he felt through his entire body. He must have blacked out for a few seconds because when sight finally returned to him, he was staring up into Chase's black eyes.

"Stupid move, Garwin."

It was amazing how people who are supposed to be so powerful can be so idiotic. Reid jerked his leg up, slamming his converse high tops into Chase's stomach and then he was on his feet, ramming his elbow into the addicted teen's nose followed by an chin strike that Reid was quite efficient at after his years of karate.

Chase hadn't expected to be physically attack, no doubt thinking that Reid would follow after Caleb's fighting style, using only magic. Reid wasn't that sort of fighter though; he preferred things to get dirty, although magic did have its uses.

He sent out a shockwave, hurling Chase back a good twenty feet and then taking a few experimental steps forward. His back was stiff with pain and he was no doubt bruised up and down his left side where he had hit. From the feel of it, he had cracked a few ribs as well.

Chase glared at him from where he had regained his feet.

"So," he said, "do you prefer hand-to-hand combat then? I am more than willing to get physical with you."

Reid felt his anger mount and he sent three consecutive arrows of magic at Chase, but Chase threw up a distortion shield and he was blocked from view. Reid didn't bother wasting his energy throwing blind arrows and so he stopped, hands held up, ready to attack if Chase should come at him again.

The attack came from behind. Reid didn't know how Chase had got there, but he was sent sprawling forward by a force in the middle of his back that felt like a bowling ball. His position, with his hands at the ready, saved his face from smacking the floor, and he rolled, trying to glimpse his assailant, but Chase was already on top of him, this time pressing him into the ground with his taller, heavier body.

Reid called up an orb, but Chase snapped it out of his hands and then there was pressure on Reid's limbs, like he was being weighted into the floor. He couldn't move a finger, couldn't even raise up a bit of magic. Chase was holding him pinned to the floor with the black power, holding him paralyzed as it pressed and squeezed him further into the tile.

Chase's hands were around his neck then, cold and damp. They squeezed, cutting off his air with brutal force. He tried to inhale, tried to gasp in a breath, but the hands were too tight.

"I can see why you like it," said Chase. "The feeling of another person underneath your fists, their fragile life held in your grasp."

Reid strained against the magic, strained to fight back, but he couldn't move, couldn't breathe. There was pain in his neck, white-hot pain from the unrelenting hands that were crushing him. His chest was heaving, mouth open, trying to gulp in air but the hands wouldn't allow it. He was beginning to panic now. He was going to die; Chase was going to strangle him. Where was everyone? Why was no one helping? He didn't want to die alone.

His hands jumped up, breaking free from the paralyzing spell and reaching up to latch on Chase's arms, but then it was too late. He had the mental strength to break the spell, but no physical strength left in his oxygen-starved limbs. His fingers scrambled limply over Chase's wrists, trying to push him off. There was black in front of his vision now and he fought against it. For a second, his vision cleared and he spotted a glimpse of gold, right before Chase's head was ruthlessly smacked with a bar stool.

Chase fell sideways and Reid heaved in a rasping breath, greedily drinking in the cool, recycled air, shoving the older teen away as he tried to get up, but so long without oxygen meant that he could barely move.

Chase recovered quicker, springing to his feet and facing Sarah, who dropped the stool, looking white-faced at the realization that she was defenseless.

"You have spunk, Sarah, I'll give you that, but that was a very foolish thing to do."

And then Chase was raising his arm, gathering a sphere of crackling, twisting energy in his hands. Sarah backed up, stumbling over a chair and then turning to run, but it was too late. Chase pulled his arm back and Reid found his feet, lunging at the ascended and knocking into him.

Reid couldn't support himself and so his full weight hit Chase and the two toppled together, the sphere of energy slipping from Chase's hands and phasing out.

Reid's landing was somewhat cushioned by Chase's body, but then he was rolled over, Chase astride him once more, fist raised. Reid didn't bother closing his eyes; he wasn't afraid of being hit and he allowed his signature smirk to form on his lips once more, goading the other boy on. Chase growled, his fist descending, but it didn't connect.

A blue orb hit Chase in the back, causing him to grunt and halt the blow. Reid was being hauled up then, his back pressed against Chase's side as an arm was wrapped around his chest, another around his neck. Chase turned and Reid saw Caleb standing in the doorway, his dark eyes burning.

"Hello, Caleb," said Chase.

Reid was somewhat disgusted by the amount of relief he felt right then.

------------------------------------------------------

Caleb's phone rang when he was over half-way to the school and he had glanced at the number before hurriedly flipping it open.

"Sarah, are you alright?" he demanded.

Her voice was breathy, though from running or fear he didn't know.

"It's Chase," she gasped. "He's here. At the school lounge."

"Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm out, but Reid's still inside. He told me to get out."

Caleb was relieved to hear that, relieved that Reid had the sense to get Sarah away from the fight, but then he mentally rebuked himself. Reid had proved that he had grown up, partly because of the incident with Chase, and partly because Caleb had finally stopped treating him like a stupid child.

"I'm almost there," he told her. "Just stay aw-,"

"Oh God," said Sarah suddenly. "He's killing Reid."

His heart lurched and he pressed the gas even further, willing his car to go faster. It did.

"Sarah, stay out there. Don't go-," but it was too late. The phone went dead and Caleb felt a cold fear take over. He could see the school now and then he was using, shutting the car off with the magic and running out.

He willed himself to see through the glass doors, seeing Chase slowly strangling the white-blond, saw Sarah smacking Chase with the bar stool.

He was smashing through the doors just as Chase pulled back his hand, crackling with energy, meaning to do away with his girlfriend. Even though he was in, he couldn't do anything, it all was happening too fast and the orb he was sending was forming too slowly. He would be two seconds too late.

Reid moved then, lurching for Chase, bringing both of them to the floor and Caleb was by Sarah, pulling her behind him. Chase was astride Reid, his fist about to plow into Reid's face and then Caleb sent his orb of magic into Chase's back.

Chase rolled over, pulling Reid up with him, holding the smaller boy to his chest, one of his arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hello, Caleb," said Chase, using Reid as a shield, and also a hostage.

"Chase, let him go," said Caleb.

"Or what?" asked Chase, tightening his grip around Reid's neck.

Reid's hands flew up to latch on Chase's arm, trying to pull it away so he could breathe, but Chase ruthlessly smashed his forehead into the back of Reid's head.

There was a strangled gasp and Reid's eyes rolled back, but then he was blinking the pain away, the blue eyes focusing again, locking onto Caleb's face.

"I swear Chase, I will kill you. Let him go."

Chase seemed somewhat surprised by his vehemence. "You actually do care about him, don't you?" he asked. "And all this time I thought you couldn't care less about him. What does he do for you, Caleb? His mouth seems to be quite dirty to me, but perhaps you like it that way. After all, I doubt your girlfriend is enough of a slut to do you."

Caleb's fists clenched. "You have your quarrel with me, Chase. Leave him and let's settle this once and for all."

"Now, now," scolded Chase, "look what your boy did to me." Chase thrust out his chest a little, showing a knife that was stuck through his heart. "I think that I deserve compensation for that, don't you?"

Chase turned his head to Reid and leaned in close, whispering in his captive's ear. Reid struggled at whatever it was Chase had said, forcing out a string of swear words that would have impressed Caleb's father, had he been alive to hear it.

"What's the matter?" asked Chase. "Didn't you like that idea? I mean, you have to admit, he can be so self-righteous at times. You and I would have a much better time together."

"You're not my type," Reid managed, pulling at the arm that was wrapped around his neck.

"Not your type?" asked Chase. "I'm everybody's type. Just ask Caleb over there. He had I shared a beautiful kiss while his girlfriend was sleeping. What do you say, huh?"

Chase lowered his head, trying to press his lips to Reid's but the white-blond was struggling again, turning his head so that Chase could only reach the side of his face. Chase nuzzled the side of Reid's neck because it seemed to upset the younger boy so much. Reid suddenly stopped fighting and his eyes met Caleb's burning gaze.

"Get ready," Reid mouthed, and then he turned into Chase's kiss, locking his lips onto the other teen. For a second, Caleb froze, as did Chase who loosened his grip by the barest amount. It was enough.

Reid awkwardly grabbed the knife and twisted. Chase screamed and then Reid was shoving him backwards, stumbling away as fast as he could and Caleb moved in, shooting orb after orb. Chase was strong though. Caleb could feel the power of the necromancers in him even as Chase let out a fireball that sent him backwards and nearly decimated the entire side of the lounge.

Caleb heard Sarah give a little scream as she was caught in the blast and his anger mounted. One more, that's all it took, an orb that held all of the power he had been able to gather. It smashed into Chase, right where the knife was, and Chase fell, a black, fluttering shape rising out from his body. Chase was dead.

Caleb sent out two more orbs on the prone form, just to make sure. The body didn't respond.

He could see Reid moving a few feet from the corpse and so he turned around, eyes lighting on Sarah who was also trying to rise. He ran to her, pulling her gently to her feet and scanning her body. She had a cut on one cheek from flying glass and she was holding her head, but her beautiful brown eyes were clear.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "Is he-?"

"He's dead."

She nodded again, arms wrapping around him. He could feel her pounding heart and he ran a hand along her back, rubbing her shoulders. She slowly relaxed, going on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek and then pulling back.

"How's Reid?"

Caleb turned to see the white-blond on his knees, one hand braced against the floor, the other holding his ribs.

"Reid," he asked. "You alright?"

Reid didn't answer, the hand that was on his ribs reaching up to scrub at his mouth.

Caleb frowned, walking towards the boy.

"Reid? You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," said Reid, but it came out sounding like the voice of an eighty year old smoker, the word harsh and grating. Reid winced, his hand going to his neck where there were deep purple bruises in the shape of Chase's hand.

Caleb winced as well at the sight of the swelling, pulling Reid's hand away so he could look the injury over. It didn't look as if there was anything permanently damaged, though the bruises were obviously enough damage as it was.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" he asked.

Reid shook his head, but Caleb distinctly remembered Reid holding his left side, so he reached for the bottom of the younger Ipswich shirt. Reid tried to bat his hands away, but he seemed to be absolutely exhausted. Caleb easily caught the gloved hands and held both wrists in his left hand while his right pulled up Reid's shirt.

The entire left side of Reid's back seemed to be one massive bruise, the blue of the swollen area a sickening contrast to his pale skin. The blue spread around to Reid's ribs with a distinct purple coloring over a few.

Caleb pressed against them, feeling for any fractures. Reid hissed, trying to wrench away from his grasp, but Caleb was stronger than Reid even when the boy was in full health, and so he easily held the white-blond still as he finished checking him over.

"Let's get you home," he said.

"Shouldn't he go to the hospital?" asked Sarah.

Reid shook his head emphatically 'no' and Caleb agreed.

"He can't go to the hospital," he told Sarah.

"But, why not? It doesn't have to do with your powers, does it? Wasn't Pogue in the hospital once?"

"We can go to the hospital," said Caleb. "Reid can't right now because his mother isn't at home, hasn't been for the past five months now and we only just managed to throw off the social workers."

He looked back down at Reid, to see the blond again shaking his head as if to tell Caleb not to speak of his mother with Sarah, but it was too late now. Caleb gave him an apologetic shrug and Reid rolled his eyes.

Once Reid was on his feet he seemed to be able to walk on his own, surprisingly mobile for someone who had nearly been asphyxiated. Caleb still walked right beside him, his hand on Reid's arm, and then he had him lie in the backseat for the trip home, or rather, back to Caleb's house.

Evelyn Danvers met them at the door.

"Tyler called," she said. "What happened? Where's Chase?"

"Dead," said Caleb, helping Reid inside.

Evelyn took one look at the white-blond and then she was ushering them into parlor, having Reid lie back on the couch while she sent Sarah for the first aid kit.

"What happened?" she asked, peering at the marks of strangulation.

"He attacked Tyler and Pogue first before I could get there. Pogue was hurt, I had Tyler go with him to the hospital, but I don't know how bad it is."

Reid sat up a bit at that, eyes wide. He tried to say something but all that came out was a strained rasp and Evelyn was immediately pressing him back down on the couch.

"I'll call Tyler in a few, alright?" Caleb asked.

Reid was obviously unhappy about the waiting; he always liked to take a more pro-active stance.

"Anyway, he left to go for Sarah, but Reid held him off until I arrived. I think he raised another necromancer, but he's dead now so we'll just have to be on the look out for it."

Sarah returned with the first aid kit, and Evelyn fished out a pair of scissors, obviously intent on cutting his shirt off. Reid made a noise of protest.

"Like my shirt," he forced out. "Original from concert."

Oh, yes. The Pink Floyd t-shirt.

"Alright," said Caleb, knowing that Reid would rather hurt more than lose the shirt. "I'll help you take it off."

Reid was obviously struggling to even sit up, and Caleb had to grab him gently by the shoulder and help him. Caleb then pulled off the ridiculous fingerless gloves Reid was always sporting before helping pry the shirt off.

"Jeez," Sarah joked, "you're blinding me, Reid."

Caleb chuckled at that, but had to chime in.

"Don't say that Sarah, else he'll try sitting in the sun in the summer, and he burns faster than an albino."

Reid rolled his eyes and then flinched when Evelyn expertly ran her fingers over his ribs, checking for breaks.

"Arms up," said Evelyn, pulling out a roll of white bandages.

Reid gave her a look that said 'you've got to be shitting me', but then Caleb moved behind him and gently pulled his arms up. He winced when Reid bit off a strangled cry, but then Evelyn was wrapping the bandages tightly around the boy's chest. Caleb decided that making a snide comment, on how the white bandages matched Reid's white skin, would not be welcome right then, so he merely let Reid pull out of his grasp once the bandaging was done.

Reid went to lie down, looking absolutely exhausted, but Evelyn stopped him.

"Let me put some cream on your neck first," she said.

Reid held still for those ministrations as well, but once she was done, he curled up as best he could on his uninjured side. Evelyn patted him once on the cheek and then crossed to Caleb.

"I assume I should talk to the others about the body you left behind?"

Caleb flushed, having completely forgotten about that.

"That'd be great," he said.

She nodded, grabbing her keys and then kissing him on the cheek. "You did good, Caleb. I'm proud of you."

He flushed in pleasure, thankful once more that she had snapped out of her funk, thankful to Reid. And speaking of Reid, he turned back to the blond once his mother left, seeing Reid already half asleep, hands tucked under his face like a child.

"Aww, poor wittle Weed," said Caleb, unable to stop himself. It wasn't everyday that he could tease Reid without the blond being able to respond.

Or not.

Reid flipped him the finger and then returned his hand under his cheek. It was rather endearing.

Sarah seemed to think so too because she grabbed the soft afghan from the chaise and draped it over Reid, tucking the corners in snuggly around him.

From his position, Chase could see a slight uplift of Reid's lips, but he refused to believe that Reid did anything like smile sweetly.

"Go to sleep," Sarah whispered and then they left the room.

Caleb pulled out his cell once they were out of earshot and called up Tyler. He had put all of his focus on the blond, not wanting to remind Reid, who was clearly completely spent, that one of their own was in the hospital. Sarah had obviously been hiding her worry as well, because now she was watching his face expectantly, brows furrowed.

"Caleb, did you get Chase?" asked Tyler before he could say anything.

"He's gone," said Caleb. "Dead for good this time. How's Pogue?"

"Not good," said Tyler's voice. "He's in surgery right now so they're not telling me anything, but he should come out soon. Kate's here too, and she's…well, she's rather distraught. She's asking for Sarah, is she there? Do you think you could bring her over?"

"Yeah, she's here, but Reid's here too, and he had a little tussle with Chase as well."

"How is he?"

The other Ipswich sounded scared, and Caleb knew that the two youngest were quite close.

"He's banged up, but he's sleeping right now. I'll be right over and I'll bring Sarah."

"Get here fast. I don't know how this is going to turn out."

"I'm on it."

Caleb hung up and turned to Sarah.

"Pogue's in surgery and Kate's asking for you."

"Let's go," said Sarah nodding, but then she paused. "Reid," she said.

Caleb nodded as well. "He's sleeping. We should let him get a decent night's rest at least. I'll stop by in a few hours to check on him and mother should be home soon. I'll leave her a note."

"Alright," she said, already walking out to his car.

Caleb checked on Reid one last time, but the blond was fast asleep, his soft breaths deep and even. He left, after scribbling a quick note, grabbing his keys, prepared to hit at least one hundred miles an hour on the road to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review and make my day!


	15. In which there is a chapter and epilogue

Disclaimer: Yeah right…

Author's Note: So, I've tagged on the epilogue to this chapter, and it is finished! The chapter is a little hasty, and there might be spelling errors, but I did what I said I would never do (write two stories at the same time) and I can't keep up with it, so I finished off this one because I am against not finished stories. So enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Reid woke up because he was uncomfortable, and for a split second, he didn't know where he was. He panicked, sitting bolt upright and then doubling over at the jolt of pain through his ribs. He grunted, and immediately wished he hadn't as his throat felt like sandpaper had been ruthlessly scrubbed all across the inside of his neck. Even breathing was painful.

He remembered the events of the evening in that moment and he silently cursed Chase for trying to strangle him like that. Hell, he hadn't tried to strangle him, he _had_. Reid distinctly remembered the beginnings of unconsciousness drifting over him before Sarah had smashed his head with a bar stool. He owed the blonde girl his life. A few seconds later and…

He suddenly wished for company, not wanting to be alone with his morbid thoughts.

He pushed himself to his feet, walking unsteadily into the kitchen, wondering if anyone was still awake and if Caleb would be mad at him for waking him up. He had a feeling the older Ipswich would be entirely kind about the whole thing, which made the notion even more distasteful to Reid. He hated being reliant on anyone else, hated it even more when the reliance was on a generally good person like Caleb. It made him feel that much worse about himself.

He glanced at the kitchen clock, surprised to see that not even an hour had passed from when they first came into the Danvers home and wondered if Caleb was really asleep already. It was then he noticed the message written on a scrap of paper that was the only object on the kitchen table. He picked it up, recognizing Caleb's ridiculously neat handwriting.

It was relatively straight forward, reading 'Mom, went to hospital for Pogue, took Sarah with me, watch Reid please'.

"Shit!"

Reid grimaced, hand going to his neck as the outburst felt as if he had just swallowed red-hot coals. He would have to remember not to talk, and that thought made him frown. He was Reid Garwin. How was he supposed to shout out half-assed comments and witty comebacks if he couldn't even speak?

He decided he didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. He was damned if he was going to just sit here while Pogue was in the hospital and he cursed himself out for not remembering sooner.

How self-absorbed can you get, Garwin? he scolded himself. Pogue's in the hospital and you fucking forget?

He made himself run up the stairs to the room that had been his for the past weeks, intent on getting to the hospital as soon as possible, but first he needed to cover up his bruises.

He made a detour by Caleb's room as he didn't own a high-necked sweater. Caleb, however, did, and although they were all large, Reid found a grey long-sleeved, high collared shirt that must have been part spandex because it was quite stretchy. He pulled it over his head, making a face at how the material seemed to cling like a second skin.

While Reid was not one to care how he looked, he was not about to wear something this entirely preppy, so he went to his room and pulled on a clean pair of baggy jeans and then a significantly worn red zip-up hoody. Even with the two shirts he was cold, which was common for him, so he pulled on his black jacket, and then had to go down stairs for his sneakers and gloves.

Now all he had to do was to get to the hospital. He left another note for Mrs. Danvers, telling her that all of them went to the hospital, and then he grabbed his keys and left, making sure to lock the door behind him.

His '67 Corvette was still in the drive, looking hopelessly out of place because the paint was peeling and there were several dents in it, but Reid simply hadn't had the time to really fix it.

As it was, it took two tries to get the engine started and one headlight was out. Once they were on the road the car did fine, even though Reid was reluctant to push it any faster than sixty. He blasted the radio as he drove because now that he was going to the hospital, he was suddenly very afraid.

Pogue had always been the one to stand up for him in front of Caleb. Pogue knew that Reid and Caleb didn't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of issues and he was often the go-between and mediator. He would calm Caleb down when he over reacted and he would tell Reid to shove off when he was being a bastard, which was often. He would explain himself though, which was why Reid would listen and, grudgingly, obey.

He and Caleb were getting along better now, mostly because Reid wasn't being an ass most of the time, but still, Reid didn't want anything to happen to Pogue. Not now. Not once things were finally working out between all of the boys.

It took twenty minutes to get to the hospital, and another five to get his ticket, park, and then find the right entrance. It was even worse because he couldn't talk.

He went to reception and had to wait another five minutes until the lady on the phone finally looked up at him.

"Yes?" she asked snootily, eyeing his appearance in askance.

Reid went into a flurry of sign language, just to make her feel bad, and the lady did seem a great deal kinder to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said loudly, as if talking at that volume would actually help a deaf person hear. "Here you go."

He signed 'Thank you' to her, and then wrote on the paper she handed him, using the guest pen.

'I'm here for a friend, Pogue, who was admitted earlier today. He's in surgery now'.

"Oh, yes. I know." She nodded vigorously to let him know that she understood and then she waved her hands at him, clearly telling him to wait there for a minute.

She went to the back, opening up a door and calling for a 'Brian'.

Brian turned out to be an intern who signed and she instructed him to take him up to the waiting room.

Brian did so, and he turned out to be fluent in sign language. Reid didn't see his grandma all that much so he enjoyed keeping up a conversation with the intern who looked as if he was dead on his feet.

Brian told –signed to him- that he had been there for thirteen hours straight and Reid winced sympathetically, and then they were at the waiting room and Reid waved good bye. He pushed open the waiting room door to find Mrs. Parry consoling Kate who was barely blinking back tears. Tyler and Sarah were sitting together, talking quietly, and Caleb was in the corner, conversing with Mr. Parry, both of their expressions were dark.

As soon as the door open, every head was turned to him and he raised his eyebrows at the attention.

"Reid, the hell are you doing here?" Caleb demanded.

Reid was a little bit shocked at the tone of voice, but then Caleb was ranting on, walking over to grab him and guide him to a chair.

"-shouldn't be up yet. What part of you were strangled don't you understand?" was all that Reid understood as Caleb sat him next to Sarah and glared.

"How are you?" asked Mr. Parry. As the oldest living member of the covenant, he was always checking in on the boys.

Reid nodded in response, and both Mr. Parry and Mrs. Parry frowned. While Reid didn't have a lot of contact with the couple, they both knew him well enough to know that silence was not usual for him.

"He can't talk right now," explained Caleb. "Chase tried to strangle him."

Tyler turned his concerned blue eyes to Reid and Reid pulled down the collar of the shirt to show the deep bruises.

"Shit," said Tyler. "You sure you're alright?"

"He's fine," said Caleb. "Although he was supposed to stay home and sleep." The last was said in a disproving tone, but Reid merely shrugged and shot Caleb a smirk. He hadn't been told that.

"Should we get a nurse to look at him?" asked Camille Parry, stepping forward so that she could look at the bruises, tipping Reid's head up and pulling back the shirt.

"It's just bruises," said Caleb.

Reid bore the attention with ill-grace, but didn't feel up to fending her off. He raised his eyebrows at Caleb, the discomfort showing plainly on his face. Camille noticed as well, letting him go with a motherly pat to the cheek.

"Have you been to the doctor's yet?" asked Mr. Parry.

Reid shifted, not knowing how to answer, but then realizing he couldn't anyway.

"Not yet," said Caleb easily.

Reid frowned, wondering why such a generally good boy had the ability to lie so naturally. He thought Caleb should put it into practice more. The older Ipswich boy gave him a look, one that clearly meant he would have to inform the other Covenant parents about his situation, and soon. Reid made a face then turned to Tyler, tapping his forehead and frowning.

Tyler raised his own hand to his forehead, brushing over the stitches that he must have received because of the fight.

"Cut my head on flying glass," said Tyler. "Nine stitches and I'll be fine."

Reid nodded, glad to hear that Tyler would be okay. After all, Tyler was the only one that could really put up with him for extended periods of time. Even though he didn't exactly stand up to Caleb for Reid, mostly because Reid was usually in the wrong, he was always there to complain to and would always listen to Reid's frustrated, curse-laden comments.

Reid settled back in the seat, letting his head rest on the back of the seat. Getting to the hospital had taken a lot out of him, more than he had expected.

He wasn't aware that he was slowly drifting off until he was being lowered to lie down on the couch, and Evelyn Danvers was there, scolding him for leaving when he was hurt. He drifted off again, but roused when the door to the main hospital corridor opened and everyone fell silent.

He pushed himself up as the doctor asked for Pogue Parry's legal guardians, and then the two were leaving, Camille Parry gesturing Kate to join them. Reid knew that Pogue's parents and Kate got along famously.

The remaining group all waited breathlessly, staring at the door. They didn't have long to wait, but it seemed a small eternity and then Kate came out, smiling brightly with tears in her eyes.

"He'll be fine," she said. "The pole went through flesh and nicked a bone, but didn't hit any tendons at all. He'll make a full recovery."

Reid remembered at the very last minute not to cheer along with the others, so he merely grinned and slapped hands with Tyler, who was whooping with joy. Caleb and Sarah embraced, and then Mrs. Danvers kissed Caleb on the cheek and gave a hug to Sarah as well.

"When can we see him?" asked Caleb.

"Just family right now, but tomorrow he'll be taking visitors."

The group in the waiting room hung around until Mr. and Mrs. Parry came back out, the mood much lighter, and everyone grinning idiotically. Reid wished that he could tell them all that.

Only when Pogue's parents had come out, and been properly congratulated, did the Ipswichs and their various partners even think about leaving, and then it was only because Evelyn Danvers happened to glance over at Reid.

Reid had found that not being able to talk made conversations ten degrees less entertaining and he had retreated back to one of the chairs. However, he was exhausted, and still in pain, and so he had huddled up on the chair, drifting off again.

"Caleb, we should get back home," said Evelyn, looking pointedly at Reid.

Reid waved listlessly, to show that he was alright, but Caleb looked concerned, and a little guilty for forgetting about him. He knelt by Reid.

"Do you want me to carry you out to the car?" he asked gently.

"The hell?" Reid demanded, or tried to, but his voice was choked and raspy and sent grating pain through his entire throat. The rasping and the pain caused him to cough, or rather gag, which only intensified the pain shooting through him, and tears stung behind his eyes and he bent over, trying vainly to stop choking.

By the time he got his breathing under control the entire group was standing around him in concern, Tyler looking panicked. Reid sat back, realizing that Caleb's hands were on his shoulders, steadying him when he was gagging and he scowled.

"Hey, Reid, take it easy, yeah?" said Tyler. He was wringing his hands slightly, a nervous habit.

Reid waved him off and then pushed himself to his feet. Caleb was right there, ready to steady him should the need arise.

"Let's get you home," said Evelyn.

"We could take him," said Camille. "Our house is closer to his, and no doubt Angeline is wondering where her son ran off to in the middle of the night."

Reid froze again as everyone looked at him, well, everyone but the Parry's who were frowning at the reaction.

"He's staying with us," said Evelyn. "I thought you knew. Angeline is away, has been away for a while now."

"We've never really kept in touch," said Camille. "Where has she gone?"

There was an awkward silence, before Evelyn spoke up again.

"Actually, I believe this is a topic we need to discuss at the briefing tomorrow."

"Briefing?" asked Caleb.

"The necromancer has attracted the attention of other covenant families. Our Keeper wants a full report so that he can tell the others."

"He didn't want that after the Chase incident at the fall festival," said Caleb, frowning.

"Yes, well you are a group of wild teenaged boys," said Evelyn. "And there was no real proof. What rumors started were merely thought to be just that, rumors. Now that there is evidence though-,"

"What evidence?"

"Chase's body, which bears the marks of the necromancers, and the eye witness reports that saw Chase at Nicky's. Of course, once they give their testimony, their memories will be altered. Now that there is proof, the other families wish to know exactly what has happened, and this incident also needs to be documented."

"Joy," said Caleb.

Reid echoed the sentiment in his head. He and the other boys had gone to the Keeper once because of an incident when they were thirteen, and he remembered it as one of the most trying days of his life.

"Well, let's head back," said Evelyn. "We'll stop by after we go to the Keeper tomorrow."

Reid reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, passing them to Caleb. Caleb stared at them and then looked up in horror.

"No," he said. "There is no way I'm driving your car back. The thing is going to fall to pieces."

Reid frowned and took the keys back. He walked very deliberately to the door.

Caleb held out longer than Reid expected. It wasn't until they were in the parking lot and Reid was stiffly making his way into the driver's seat that Caleb caved.

"Reid, hold up," he said.

Reid watched Caleb pass the keys to Sarah. "You can take my car home tonight," he said.

"I'll be careful with your baby," teased Sarah, giving him a quick kiss.

Reid waited impatiently for Caleb to come over and then handed the keys to the older boy, crossing around to the passenger side seat and climbing in. Caleb made a show of looking over the car in disgust but Reid didn't mind. He was exhausted and he didn't want to have to drive home.

Evelyn made sure he was alright before getting in her own vehicle and then Reid settled back in the seats, closing his eyes. When Caleb did turn on the radio, he found a jazz station and put it on low. Reid was asleep before they left the parking lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb made it home, which surprised him, especially in Reid's dump of a car. Normally he would have taken pleasure in telling the youngest Ipswich that, and taken pleasure in the fact that Reid couldn't talk back, but Reid had been strangled that evening, so Caleb was going to take it easy on him. Besides, the kid didn't stir the entire trip home.

Caleb kept looking over to check on him during the drive because the silence was somewhat unnerving, but Reid was completely out of it, eyes shut, mouth slightly slack, and the faintest of rasps when he breathed because of the swelling on his neck.

Reid didn't even wake when Caleb pulled into the drive and shut the rattling engine off.

"Hey, Reid," said Caleb.

Reid was perfectly still.

"Hey, Reid," said Caleb, louder this time.

Reid let out a breath, swallowed, and stayed still, except this time there was a frown of discomfort on his face. Caleb sighed and got out of the car, kicking the door to get it open. He crossed to Reid's door and opened it, unbuckling the seatbelt.

Reid's eyes fluttered open at that and Caleb gently eased the boy out of the car. Reid was awake enough to stand up, but that was about it. After a few minutes of trying to get Reid to walk, Caleb gave up and slung the boy over his shoulder. He weighed only a little bit more than Sarah, not that Caleb was going to tell her that.

He made it relatively easily into the house and then settled for lying Reid down on the couch and pulling off his shoes, the jacket, and the sweatshirt, leaving Reid in what looked suspiciously like one of Caleb's shirt.

Caleb pulled the afghan over Reid and then heard his mother pull up into the drive. He met her in the hall.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Settling down," said Caleb, glad to be back home.

His mother reached out and pulled him into an embrace and he let his eyes drift shut, holding onto her tightly. The adrenaline was finally wearing off and he felt completely spent. The reality of the day was also finally hitting him. He had nearly lost his best friend, his girlfriend, and the kid that was becoming very much like a younger brother to him.

He tightened his grip on his mother and tried to blink back the sting behind his eyes.

"You did good today," his mother whispered. "I'm so very proud of you, I just want you to know that."

He nodded and then had to stifle a yawn. She heard it anyway and pulled back, smoothing his hair.

"Get to bed now. It's been a busy day."

He gave her a kiss goodnight.

"I love you Caleb," she said.

He smiled. "I love you too, Mom."

He half-heartedly brushed his teeth and just managed to change into pajamas before he collapsed on his bed. His cell phone rang then and he debated picking it up, but the 'good guy' side of him won out like it usually did and he reached over for it, flipping it open.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey," said Sarah. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, I'm awake."

"By the sounds of it, just barely."

"I'll admit to that. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's really wrong," said Sarah, "I just, I didn't want to fall asleep all alone. Could you talk to me for a bit?"

"I don't know if I'll make much sense."

"That's alright. I just want to hear you breathing."

"That I can do," said Caleb. He flipped off the lights and crawled under his covers. He fell asleep to the soft sound of Sarah's voice, waking up enough to bid her goodnight when she too drifted off.

It was his phone underneath his cheek that woke him in the middle of the night, well, that and the fact that his door was open and the dim light of the hallway shone through, lighting on a figure with almost-white hair who was crouched against his wall.

"Reid," he groaned, "what the hell are you doing?"

Reid shrugged and huddled into himself slightly. Caleb knew that look. It was the one that said 'I don't want to be alone but I don't want to admit it'.

"Go back downstairs," he said, rolling out of bed. "I'll be down in a minute."

Reid nodded and padded back down the stairs. Caleb grabbed a few blankets from the linen cupboard and then a foam mattress.

The light was on when he made it to the living room, and Reid was curled back up on the couch. Caleb gave him another blanket, which the constantly cold boy took gratefully, and then Caleb spread out his bed on the floor.

"Good night, Reid," he said.

Reid gave him a smile and then Caleb turned off the lights. He fell back asleep in moments.

------------------------Epilogue--------------------------------------------------

Reid hated going to the Keeper's. He always had.

Alright, so to be honest, he made more of a deal about going than it actually was. Yes, Richard Crane was from the posher side of London, and he was one of those genteel gentlemen who were educated in etiquette and always followed it to the point of being anal, but the man did put up with a lot of shit, mainly from Reid but the middle-aged man was not lacking in his own verbose replies to Reid's insults.

Still, when Mrs. Danvers got him up for breakfast before going to the Keeper's, he got up and managed to drink a yogurt-banana smoothie because that's all he could get down his still-swollen neck. He had also gone back upstairs to change into another high-neck shirts of Caleb's, a pair of untorn, unfaded jeans, and a casual navy pin-stripe suit jacket without too much grief.

He refused to take off his gloves, not even when Mrs. Danvers asked nicely and threatened to stay longer at the Keeper's house. He finally resorted to playing the injury card by trying to respond to Mrs. Danvers, and as his voice was still not working, he ended up coughing, gagging, and gasping for breath until his eyes stung and he had to blink back the tears at the sharp pain in his throat.

She had immediately gotten him a glass of water and the matter of the gloves was dropped. Caleb had caught his gaze and rolled his eyes at Reid's theatrics. Reid smirked.

The Keeper lived twenty minutes outside of the town in a large house that had a dark, creepy feeling about it. On the inside, it was a pleasant enough house, but no one except Covenant members went inside it to find out. Reid had heard rumors that the house was haunted, had heard them and encouraged them, although the rest of the Ipswich boys were disapproving. They thought that it drew to much attention to a house where supernatural things really did happen; Reid thought it would just make any incident that did happen be thought of as a prank or mere fiction.

Caleb drove his mother in the Caddy, but Reid took his own car, wanting to blast some metal music to wake him up. By the time they arrived at the house, Reid was his usual hyper self, well, besides not being able to talk.

Pogue's and Tyler's parents were already at the house by the time the Danvers and Reid arrived. Tyler pulled in a little later having stopped by to visit Pogue in the hospital for a bit. The second eldest wasn't to be released for a few days yet.

Richard Crane, Keeper of the Ipswich Covenant, came in from his study once they were all gathered.

"Ah, good," he said. "Shall we, then?"

And then he gave a slight half-bow and gestured to the staircase, letting the families go first as proper manners demanded. Reid smirked evilly at the man before trekking up the stairs as well, just to keep the man on his toes.

The solarium was on the top floor, a large, circular room with large glass windows. The room held huge, ancient round table, and when Reid was younger, he liked to think of it as King Arthur's roundtable, though he had never told anyone that. He sat next to Caleb and put his head down, preparing himself to be bored.

"At least pretend to make an effort, Mr. Garwin," said Crane, coming into the room and taking his own seat.

Reid heaved a sigh, but sat up. Crane looked at him curiously.

"No sarcastic comments, Mr. Garwin?"

Reid rolled his eyes and Caleb spoke up for him.

"He can't talk."

Crane raised an eyebrow, looking over his glasses at the oldest Ipswich boy.

"Have my prayers been answered and has he gone mute, Mr. Danvers?"

"He was strangled by Chase," said Caleb. "He's still recovering."

"Ah, well at least something good came out of it at least," said Crane. "Now then, Mr. Danvers, would you please inform me to the events that have taken place in the past few months?"

Reid wished he had the ability to give an audible groan, but merely put his head back down on the table while Caleb explained everything, from Chase in the beginning of the school year, to the necromancer, to finally defeating Chase. He then had to repeat the entire story as Crane took notes.

Crane arched an eyebrow once he had finished.

"So you mean to tell me that there has been an entire line of Ipswich working outside of the Covenant law?" To his credit, he only looked slightly skeptical.

"Yes," said Caleb.

"Well, they won't like that back in the Institute," muttered Crane, ruffling through the books and folders in front of him. He pulled out another sheet of paper and turned to Tyler.

"Mr. Tyler Simms, have you anything to add?"

Tyler expanded a little on what Caleb said, recounting the fight at Nicky's.

"I mean, we had just gotten out of our cars, and all of a sudden we were just bowled over. No one else was in the parking lot at the time, but then one of the cars exploded when I ducked from an orb and it hit the truck next to me. That's when the costumers at Nicky just ran out the back because all of the other cars were going as well. I got thrown back and glass hit my head. The next thing I remember is Caleb coming up, and then I stayed with Pogue who was injured until the ambulance came."

"I see," said Crane. "And you, Mr. Garwin, were with Mr. Danvers girlfriend who was informed of the Covenant?"

Reid picked his head up and gave a look at the Keeper.

"Oh come, Mr. Garwin. It is a simple yes or no question. Nod or shake your head."

Reid nodded.

"And Chase found you two and attacked?"

Reid nodded again.

"And Mr. Danvers' girlfriend is aware of the Covenant and knows to keep silent?"

Reid rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Very well," said Crane. He turned to Mrs. Danvers. "I believe there was a matter you wished to discuss, Evelyn?"

All of the adults turned their eyes to Caleb's mom. Caleb and Tyler turned to Reid.

Reid slumped in his chair, not exactly liking the fact that Evelyn Danvers was spilling his family life when he couldn't even talk, to jut in and tell them that it wasn't a big deal really.

"This concerns Angeline Garwin," began Evelyn Danvers. "If you don't already know, Reid has been staying with Caleb and me because his mother has been absent."

"Is she alright?"

That was Therese Simms.

"Yes," said Evelyn, obviously trying to be tactful about it. "As far as I know, she is perfectly fine, however, I have no way of contacting her. Neither does Reid, and she has been gone for five months now."

"Has she gone missing?"

That was Camille and Evelyn obviously realized she wasn't being blunt enough because she sent a regretful look to Reid before blurting out "Angeline is neglecting her son and the authorities have been involved."

Reid grimaced as every head turned his way.

"Reid?" asked Mr. Parry. "Is that true?" His voice was gentle; it always was and Reid slouched further in his chair before giving a short nod.

"Five months though," said Therese Simms. "Something could have happened or come up, perhaps?"

"Except she's been gone before," said Caleb. "This isn't the first time, and she's gone without any way for Reid to contact her."

"You knew this?" asked Crane, leaning forward. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I just found out a month ago," said Caleb. "And it really wasn't my place to say anything."

All eyes went back to Reid.

"Is there a reason you felt that this wasn't important, Mr. Garwin?" asked Crane, but his tone wasn't scolding, just concerned.

Reid shrugged. He hadn't exactly thought that it was wrong for her to be gone so long, at least, not at first, and when the first flutters of doubt had crossed his mind, he had been loathed to put his problems on someone else. Reid was all for annoying the crap out of people, but when it came to real issues, he kept silent. He couldn't help but think that he would just be a burden, someone to be cared for out of duty and obligation, like the way his mother viewed him on the few occasions she was at home. He hated that feeling of worthlessness and couldn't take it from the people he liked most.

"The point is that the authorities have been made aware of the situation and although they have not seriously looked into the matter, if they do discover that something is amiss they may try to put Reid into a foster home until he turns eighteen, which we all know would be less than ideal."

See? Duty and obligation.

"How many times have the authorities been involved?" asked Crane.

"Two?" asked Evelyn, turning to Reid.

Reid held up three fingers.

"Three times and they haven't done anything?" asked Mr. Simms.

"Reid isn't exactly being truthful to them," said Caleb.

"Which isn't exactly a surprise," muttered Crane.

Reid glared at the older man who coughed slightly before continuing.

"Yes, I shall have Gerald see what he can do should the need for intervention arise." He looked at Reid and his gaze softened somewhat. "This is something you could have told us, Mr. Garwin."

Reid shrugged, because it was really the only form of communication left to him.

"How long has she been leaving you?" asked Mrs. Simms.

"And where is she going off to?" asked Camille. "She can't be going too far, can she?"

Reid shrugged helplessly, not exactly knowing how to answer them because he couldn't talk and not knowing if he wanted them to know in the first place. Evelyn came to his rescue.

"I can actually fill you in on that," she said, glancing at Caleb. "If you boys wanted to, you could head out. We'll be down in a little while, but it's a nice day out and you shouldn't miss it."

Reid figured that Caleb had filled his mom in on the details, and right now he was grateful for that, rather than angry that Caleb had spilled. He stood, making his way to the door as quickly as possible without making it look like he was running. Caleb and Tyler were right behind him.

The three boys choose to walk outside the house and to the edge of the drive. The Keeper's house was halfway up a small mountain and there was an area where it overlooked a rather steep drop of thirty feet. A brook ran at the bottom, and the boys entertained themselves by throwing small rocks from the drive into the brook. It was rather quieter as Pogue wasn't there with them and because Reid couldn't poke fun at the other Ipswichs.

It was a chilly day, as it was fall in New England, but the sun was out and beating down on them. It made standing in the same place for too long quite stifling, and Reid could feel his cheeks already turning pink. If there was a hint of sun, he was bound to get burnt.

"You know," said Caleb, looking back to the house where the adults hadn't even begun to show up at the door, "let's get out of here. We'll grab some burgers on the way and bring them over to Pogue. He's probably dying with the hospital food."

Reid grinned, mouthing 'Race you' to Tyler and Caleb. He took off for his car, knowing that Tyler's Hummer was going to beat him with no problem, but still, it was good to forget about his mother for the time being. Besides, with three brothers like he had, who needed a mom?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End! Woo-hoo. It's been a crazy ride of not updating and longs waits, but I'm finished and I think I'm done with this series. I had a few other ideas, but I'm swamped with my Code series right now, so I don't think I'll be writing any more on this. Sorry.


End file.
